Le Secret de la Glace
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Prisonnier d'un lac de glace depuis des siècles, sa libération est soudainement décidée. Intervenant, Manny, l'homme de la Lune, avertit les Gardiens qu'il ne sera pas comme il devrait être. Décidant de rencontrer ce nouvel esprit, ils sont vite confrontés à de la glace pure.
1. Chapitre 0 Prologue

**Bonjour à la communauté de FanFiction. Je suis une nouvelle auteur, ceci est ma première fic. J'espère que vous serez indulgents envers moi et mon histoire. Je décline toute responsabilité si vous me trouvez inintéressante, plaignez-vous à Yukomin. C'est elle qui m'a (convertie) aux fanfics et m'a présentée le site, puis qui m'a (poussée) encouragée à m'inscrire. Et après avoir lu quelques fics, me voici devant vous pour vous présenter la mienne. Je souhaite de tout cœur que mon histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

Prologue

 _Le froid._

 _C'était tout ce dont il se souvenait._

 _Parvenant parfois à ouvrir les yeux, il regardait le ciel noir au-dessus de lui. Sa perception brouillée par la glace qui recouvrait l'eau, il voyait les étoiles luire doucement._

 _Depuis quant était-il là ? Un jour ? Un an ? Ou bien plus ?_

 _Il ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivé là et encore moins comment. Ne pouvant rester éveillé bien longtemps, il s'endormait toujours au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'une réponse. Alors qu'il regardait le ciel distraitement ce jour-là, il vit une ombre passer devant la glace. Grande, noire et accompagnée de différentes formes indistinctes, l'ombre s'approcha. Cette dernière le regarda avec ses yeux jaunes, presque dorés. Un visage se dessina, un peu flouté par la glace et il vit deux dents pointues sur les lèvres de l'ombre. Elle murmura quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas. D'un coup, il s'endormit sans comprendre et ne rouvrit pas les yeux malgré les cauchemars qui entraient dans son esprit. L'ombre s'éloigna en rigolant puis disparu._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà le chapitre 01. On en apprend un peu plus à présent.** **Petite info perso : Yukomin est ma Bêta non-officielle donc elle à la joie de me corriger les fautes. D'un accord commun, mon histoire est semblable à la sienne en ce qui concerne le début mais divergera par la suite. Si les similarités ne vous conviennent pas, adressez vos messages à Yukomin ou moi. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 01

Défaits par Pitch, les Gardiens ont triste mine. Coincés au Pôle Nord par des cauchemars peu reluisants, North à décidé qu'ils devaient se barricader. Chaque porte à été renforcée grâce à des plaques en bois. Les yétis et les elfes n'ont guère la tête à faire des jouets, ni à s'amuser. Tooth et Bunny sont dans le même état. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé que Pitch battrait Sandy aussi facilement. Effectivement, le marchand de sable à été tué sans que les Gardiens ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Dès la mort de Sandy, tout s'est accéléré. La fête de Pâques a été saccagée. Les dents et les mini-fées capturées et emmenées de force dans le repaire de Pitch grâce à ses cauchemars. Peu à peu, la croyance des enfants envers les Gardiens s'est amoindrie, emportant avec elle leur force. Bunny à rétrécit, North ne peut plus marcher seul, quant à Tooth, elle ne peut plus voler. Sans Sandy, les Gardiens se sentent inutiles. Ils ont pourtant cherchés une solution à la disparition du marchand de sable mais avec leurs pouvoirs en plein déclin, c'était peine perdue. Le traîneau de North avec ses rennes ne lui obéit plus et les rennes sont partis. Les terriers ne sont plus d'aucun secours non plus, et pour cause, Bunny ne peut plus les ouvrir. Le Roi des Cauchemars les as piégés et les gardent à sa merci. Les mettant face à leur principale faiblesse : celle de tirer leur force de la croyance des enfants.

Bloqués au Pôle, les Gardiens se morfondent et se laissent dépérir. Leurs problèmes s'intensifient quant le Globe qui surveille l'état des croyances des enfants s'éteint brusquement avant de se rallumer sans les lumières qui représentent les enfants. La peur de voir Pitch arriver dans leur dos et leur asséner un coup ne fait qu'accroître la dépression des Gardiens. Un mois passe, puis deux, sans qu'ils ne trouvent de solution. À la fin du deuxième mois, les Gardiens évitent la salle du Globe car le voir sans lumière, vide et terne, ne fait que confirmer leurs échecs. Plus aucun enfant ne croit à l'émerveillement, ni à l'espoir, aux souvenirs, et encore moins aux rêves depuis qu'ils ont étaient remplacés par les cauchemars. Alors que Bunny sautille dans la salle centrale de l'atelier de North, il voit de la lumière provenir du Globe. Intrigué, il vient voir malgré sa lenteur et voit la plaque argentée au sol, arborant le symbole des Gardiens, s'illuminer. Fronçant les sourcils, il part chercher les deux autres Gardiens qui sont dans une autre pièce, avant d'entendre un clic. Se retournant prudemment, Bunny aperçoit la plaque rentrer dans une encoche. Un objet semblable à une roche transparente sort du sol. Cette dernière est installée sur un socle dorée, ornée de gravure représentant les Gardiens. Bunny inspecte la pierre avant de partir en sautillant. Retrouvant Tooth et North dans l'atelier de ce dernier, Bunny pousse un soupir en arrivant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Bunny ? demande North en le voyant entrer.

\- Tu installes de drôles de gadgets dans ton atelier, répond Bunny.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interroge Tooth.

\- North a une pierre qui sort du sol avec un socle gravé, explique Bunny légèrement amusé. Tu nous caches des choses.

\- Elle est sortie de sous la plaque argentée ? questionne North en gardant son sérieux.

\- Ben oui, d'où veux-tu quelle soit sortie ?

D'un pas précipité, North quitte son atelier suivit de Tooth et de Bunny, étonnés. Plusieurs yétis sont en train de broyer du noir quant ils les voient passer. L'un d'eux interpelle North et lui demande s'ils partent. Le Gardien répond par la négative et les yétis poussent un profond soupir. Le manque de puissance de North se fait également ressentir sur les yétis qui n'ont plus cœur à l'ouvrage, ni les elfes. Quant ils arrivent à la pierre, Tooth la regarde briller avec des yeux de petite fille émerveillée.

\- C'est magnifique, dit-elle en posant la main dessus. Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir jamais montré ? Sandy aurait adoré.

Murmurant la dernière phrase, la Gardienne laisse un frisson la parcourir avant de redresser la tête.

\- Manny me la confiée, il y a bien longtemps, avoue North en regardant la pierre. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert. Il m'a juste dit que cela servirait en cas de coup dur.

\- Et bien, il s'est pas trompé, on est en plein dedans, remarque Bunny en bondissant pour se réfugier dans l'une des mains de North. Et comment ça marche ?

\- Aucune i…, commence North avant de voir Tooth enlever sa main rapidement. Un problème ?

\- Manny, dit-elle un peu secouée. Il vient de me parler.

\- Comment ? questionnent North et Bunny en chœur.

\- Mettez votre main là-dessus et vous verrez, déclare la Gardienne en replaçant sa main sur la pierre.

Obéissant à Tooth, North place sa main à gauche de celle de la Gardienne tandis que Bunny met sa patte à droite. Aussitôt, ils ressentent la présence de Manny. Ce dernier ne perd pas une seconde pour leur parler.

 _\- Bonjour, chers Gardiens. Je tiens avant tout à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été présent ces derniers temps. Vous avez énormément souffert de la perte de Sandy, tout comme de la perte de vos pouvoirs respectifs. Si j'avais pu prévoir le retour de Pitch, j'aurais pu vous apporter mon aide. Mes choix n'ont pas été bons et j'en suis navré._

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, console North. Nous nous sommes un peu surestimés également. Les fautes sont partagées. Nous avons cru être invincibles à cause de notre expérience de plusieurs siècles, mais nous avons négligé le fait que Pitch pouvait être dangereux. Il est devenu bien plus puissant qu'à l'époque et a trouvé de nouveaux moyens pour faire régner la peur.

Acquiesçant pour que Manny voit qu'ils sont d'accord, Tooth et Bunny s'échangent un regard.

 _\- Il y a du bon sens dans ce que tu dis, North. Mais il faut tout de même que je vous rappelle que vous vous êtes détachés des enfants. Vous n'êtes plus capables d'interagir avec eux. En décidant de sous-estimer Pitch, vous vous êtes piégés vous-même. Vous avez vécus des siècles en toute tranquillité alors qu'il a réussit à gagner en puissance et à vous dépasser sans trop de problèmes._

Conscients de leur principal défaut, les Gardiens gardent le silence. Ils ont bien compris qu'en mettant les enfants de côté, ils les ont négligés. Leur travail leur prenait du temps, mais leur attitude avait provoquée une catastrophe à laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas attendus. Manny patiente un peu avant de continuer. North et les autres comprennent bien leur erreur car ils ont eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant les deux mois qu'ils ont passés dans la peur de Pitch.

 _\- J'ai peut-être la solution à notre problème, même si je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée._

\- Quoi ? demandent les Gardiens avec espoir.

\- _Pas tous à la fois._

\- Désolé, de quoi s'agit-il ? questionne North gêné.

 _\- Savez-vous où se trouve la ville de Burgess ?_

Hochant la tête, les Gardiens se taisent et attendent la suite avec appréhension.

 _\- En amont de cette ville se trouve un lac gelé depuis des siècles. Il se trouve non loin du repaire de Pitch._

\- Et c'est là notre solution ? s'exclame Bunny désespéré. Faire prendre un bain à Pitch ?

 _\- Pourquoi pas, quand tu auras retrouvé ta forme normale, Bunny. Ça pourrait valoir le coup d'œil. Mais non, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de bain. Il faudrait, à l'inverse, sortir quelqu'un du lac._

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Tooth.

\- Depuis quand est-ce quelqu'un est dans ce lac ? demande North intrigué.

 _\- Cela fait maintenant 300 ans qu'un esprit est tombé dans le lac gelé près de Burgess. Cet esprit est lié à l'hiver et est un Gardien. Mais malheureusement, il à tout perdu._

\- Que veux-tu dire par tout perdu ? l'interroge Tooth.

 _\- Sa mémoire dans un premier temps, puis son humanité. Il est devenu Gardien sans avoir le choix, vu que sa chute dans ce lac n'était pas programmée. J'ai préféré le laisser dormir au fond de l'eau pour apaiser son esprit. La glace qui se trouve au-dessus du lac est une protection que je lui ai offerte. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un aille le chercher avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il ne connaît rien du monde qui l'entoure, pas même votre existence. La seule chose que cet esprit a pu faire, c'est accumuler sa magie en lui sans pouvoir la laisser sortir._

\- Holà, holà, tu veux qu'on demande de l'aide à un esprit de l'hiver ! dit Bunny. Excuse-moi de te contrarier mais je ne peux pas dire que je m'entende bien avec eux. T'as oublié les gelées de 68 ? Parce que moi non.

\- Bunny, passe outre ton ressentiment personnel, répond North. Cet esprit ne pouvait rien faire, ne le blâme pas pour un autre.

 _\- De plus, tu n'as guère le choix Bunnymund. Il est le seul qui puisse vous aider et je préfére ne plus le laisser là-bas_.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Tooth étonnée.

 _\- Pitch va souvent près du lac, et il se doute de quelque chose. L'esprit à bien des protections autour de lui mais avec Pitch, il faut s'attendre à tout. Depuis la mort de Sandy, Pitch veut avoir plus de puissance et s'il vient à s'emparer de cet enfant, ça sera pire que tout ce que vous avez vécu._

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, les Gardiens se regardent rapidement, stupéfaits.

\- Un enfant ? s'exclame Tooth horrifiée. L'esprit de l'hiver enfermé dans le lac est un enfant ? Manny, tu l'as gardé enfermé pendant 300 ans ? Pourquoi lui avoir imposé le choix de devenir Gardien alors qu'il est aussi jeune ?

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix Tooth. J'avais déjà choisi cet enfant comme futur Gardien. Il est spécial et …_

\- Mais il reste un enfant, déclare North. Nous ne pouvons pas l'impliquer dans un combat qui n'est pas le sien. Nous nous devons de protéger les enfants, nous manquerions à notre serment en le faisant combattre Pitch.

\- Tu veux le laisser plus longtemps dans le lac à la merci de Pitch ? demande Bunny. 300 ans, c'est long, surtout pour un gamin. Imagine que la première personne qu'il rencontre soit le Roi des Cauchemars en personne. Si, comme Manny l'a dit, Pitch s'intéresse au lac, avec son niveau de magie, il pourrait bien l'en sortir.

 _\- Acceptez-vous d'aller le chercher ?_

\- Évidemment, je ne laisserais pas cet enfant une minute de plus dans ce lac, répond Tooth.

 _\- Faites bien attention. Pitch à des vues sur lui. Si jamais il parvient à s'emparer de l'esprit, il pourrait bien tous vous anéantir. Il fera de cet enfant un esclave et lui inculquera ce qu'il voudra. Tooth, j'ai placé un sort sur l'esprit pour qu'il ne puisse tomber entre les mains de Pitch. Il a les dents, et les souvenirs de cet enfant se trouvent parmi les milliers de casiers qu'il t'a dérobé. Le sort le rendra insensible même si Pitch lui présente ses souvenirs sous les yeux. Il ne pourra regagner ses souvenirs qu'après son combat contre Pitch._

\- Le pauvre petit, souffle Tooth. Il ne pourra même pas retrouver ses souvenirs avant d'avoir battu Pitch.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait sortir avant ? demande Bunny exaspéré. Tu as eu des occasions.

 _\- Parce qu'il n'était pas encore stable. Il était déjà perturbé par sa chute dans le lac, je ne voulais pas en rajouter plus._

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il va mal réagir ? l'interroge North inquiet. Ce monde n'est plus celui qu'il a connu, il y a 300 ans. Ça ne va pas poser problème ?

 _\- Non, cet enfant même dans sa vie avant d'être Gardien, protégeait déjà les enfants. Il fera de même avec vous._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? s'impatiente Bunny. Allons le chercher.

 _\- North prend des boules à neiges. Je sais qu'il t'en reste quelques-unes. Il t'en faut une pour l'aller et une pour le retour._

Se dirigeant vers l'une des étagères de la salle du Globe, North prend deux boules à neige avant de revenir vers la pierre.

\- Comment s'appelle l'esprit ? questionne Tooth.

 _\- Désolé pour ma négligence. Il se nomme Jack Frost._

\- Il porte bien son nom, dit Bunny en secouant la tête.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et bien voilà le chapitre 02 =) Ma fanfiction prend peu à peu forme. Yukomin m'a dit qu'il fait limite des Kleenex alors à vous de voir ^^ J'espère que le déroulement de l'histoire sera à votre goût. Bonne lecture.**

 **Ps: J'ai un rythme assez soutenu pour le moment mais je risque parfois de ne pas poster de chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas!**

* * *

Chapitre 02

Entrant les coordonnées exactes pour aller au lac de Burgess, North laisse le soin à Tooth d'écouter Manny. Ce dernier lui enseigne comment briser les sorts qu'il a mis en place pour protéger l'esprit de l'hiver. Étant sans défense, ou aussi grand qu'une fleur pour Bunny, les Gardiens prennent des armes que North garde en réserve. Les Gardiens sont prêts à partir quand Phil le yéti, chef de la sécurité, vient en courant vers North. Lui tendant une couverture, il souhaite bonne chance aux Gardiens. Le remerciant, les Gardiens finissent par regarder la boule à neige.

\- Quant faut y aller, dit Bunny en se collant contre la fourrure du manteau de North, faut y aller.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, North lance la boule à neige qui ouvre un portail tourbillonnant de plusieurs couleurs. En le traversant, Bunny s'accroche plus fermement à North et soupire une fois arrivé. Tooth observe ce qui les entoure avec anxiété pour voir si Pitch est présent. Ne le voyant pas à l'horizon, elle soupire de soulagement et fais signe aux deux autres. S'avançant vers elle, Tooth leur désigne le lac. Avec prudence, les Gardiens viennent près du lac. À la surface de l'eau, la glace à l'air très épaisse et difficile à briser.

\- Bien, commençons tant que le Roi des Cauchemars n'est pas dans les parages, déclare Tooth en reculant.

Récitant la formule qui brise l'enchantement apposé sur le lac par Manny, Tooth ne se sent pas à l'aise. North et Bunny restent sur leurs gardes et inspectent les moindres recoins de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Sachant que la journée est sur le point de finir, les Gardiens ne sont guère rassurés, surtout que Pitch aime sortir le soir. Tooth finit la formule et patiente un peu.

\- Alors ? demande North. Du changement ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Tooth. Mais Manny m'a dit que cela risquait de prendre quelques minutes. Après tout, les enchantements sont là depuis plusieurs siècles.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas trop tarder, déclare Bunny en scrutant le ciel pour y voir des étoiles apparaître peu à peu. La nuit tombe rapidement les jours d'hiver.

Tout à coup, un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. Sursautant les Gardiens se tournent vers le lac et peuvent voir une énorme fissure sur la glace. Plusieurs autres craquements attirent l'attention des Gardiens qui ont le souffle coupé. Bientôt, sur l'eau, des dizaines de morceaux de glace flottent et s'entrechoquent. North pointe le doigt sur le milieu du lac pour désigner quelque chose aux deux autres. Suivant son regard, les Gardiens voient un trou apparaître lentement dans la glace. Puis une forme sombre apparaît petit à petit sous la glace. Doucement, et sans faire le moindre bruit, un corps s'élève délicatement au-dessus de l'eau. Intrigués, les Gardiens observent rapidement le jeune garçon devant eux. Des cheveux blancs et la peau aussi blanche que la neige qui les entoure. Des habits qui semblent hors du temps. Quant l'enfant se met à redescendre lentement, la glace qui s'était craquelée se reforme. Le trou par lequel est sortit le jeune garçon n'est plus que de la glace lisse. En touchant le sol, le jeune garçon tend la main et aussitôt un bâton avec un bout courbé saute dans sa main, se recouvrant de givre blanc. Allongé sur le sol, le jeune garçon referme lentement la main sur le bâton.

\- Bon, c'était plutôt facile, dit Bunny.

\- Tu crois ? Comment penses-tu aller le récupérer ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'avec ta taille, tu ne peux rien faire. Tooth ne peux plus voler et ne pourrait pas le porter. Ce qui ne laisse que moi, mais la glace risque de céder sous mon poids et je ne peux pas marcher sans m'appuyer sur cette canne.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-le moi, suggère une voix mielleuse.

Reconnaissant la personne derrière eux, les Gardiens se retournent avec l'intention d'attaquer. Personne. Ils se regardent avant de reporter leur attention sur le lac. Devant eux se trouvent des centaines de cauchemars qui les entourent ainsi que le Roi des Cauchemars en personne. Grand, habillé de noir, des cheveux noirs de jais ainsi que des yeux dorés. Pitch se tient face aux Gardiens, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demande North sur la défensive.

\- Pas vous déjà, rétorque Pitch en souriant. Des Gardiens moribonds ne m'intéressent nullement.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir suivit ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est vous que je viens voir ?

\- Qu…

En voyant le Roi des Cauchemars s'avancer doucement vers le jeune garçon, les Gardiens réagissent. Empoignant leurs armes, ils sont prêts à se jeter sur Pitch quant celui-ci ordronne à ses cauchemars d'encercler encore plus les Gardiens.

\- Qu'espérez-vous ? Vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous défendre, alors défendre ce nouvel esprit, n'en parlons pas. Je pensais que vous seriez encore en train de vous morfondre au Pôle.

Soulevant Jack avec précaution, Pitch le prend dans ses bras et l'examine. Trouvant l'esprit plutôt jeune, le Roi des Cauchemars fait une légère grimace avant de sourire.

\- Laisse Jack tranquille, s'exclame Tooth en colère. Il n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Il s'appelle donc Jack, dit Pitch d'un air mauvais. Et pour te répondre, il a tout à voir avec moi. Je le surveille depuis presque un siècle. En me promenant, j'ai senti de la magie provenir de cet endroit et, curieux comme je le suis, je suis tombé sur lui. Au lieu de le laisser dans ce lac j'ai tenté de le sortir par mes propres moyens, sans jamais y parvenir. J'ai donc décidé de prendre mon mal en patience jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer. Manny devrait revoir ses protections, elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Bien, sur ce, bon retour au Pôle.

S'éloignant, Pitch ne prend pas garde aux Gardiens. Ces derniers, secoués par ses paroles, décident d'agir. North parvient à détruire plusieurs dizaines de cauchemars avec l'aide de Bunny, tandis que Tooth se fraye un passage jusqu'à Pitch. Elle est sur le point de l'atteindre quand de la glace se forme à ses pieds. Horrifiée, elle tente de l'enlever avant de voir le Roi des Cauchemars se tourner vers elle. Tooth reste stupéfaite en voyant le jeune garçon avec les yeux ouverts. Tooth remarque immédiatement la couleur des yeux de Jack et porte la main à sa bouche, ils sont dorés, exactement comme Pitch. Posant son regard sur la Gardienne, l'enfant ouvre des yeux terrifiés et son pouvoir s'active. Des pics de glace se forment autour de Pitch et les protègent. La neige ne tarde pas à se mêler aux cauchemars qui viennent près de leur maître. Les Gardiens, quant à eux, rejoignent Tooth et remarque la même chose qu'elle. Quant Jack les voit tous les trois ensembles, il semble tétanisé et ses pouvoirs redoublent d'intensité. Frappés d'horreur, les Gardiens jettent un regard mauvais à Pitch.

\- Que lui as-tu fais ? tonne North.

\- Rien du tout, rétorque Pitch amusé. Quoique je lui ai bien envoyé quelques cauchemars durant son sommeil, rien de bien grave en somme.

\- Espèce de…

\- De quoi ? demande Pitch. Surveille ton langage North, surtout devant un enfant. Je crois que vous lui faites déjà mauvaise impression vu comment il réagit avec vous. On dirait qu'il a peur de vous, le pauvre enfant.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'à fait Pitch, les Gardiens se sentent anéantis. Voyant leur air sombre, le Roi des Cauchemars se réjouit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occuperais bien de lui. Du moins, mieux que vous. Et quand il sera prêt, attendez-vous à nous recevoir.

Sur ces mots, Pitch disparaît dans un tourbillon de sable noir en emmenant Jack avec lui, laissant les Gardiens dépités près du lac. N'ayant guère d'autre choix que de rentrer au Pôle, North lance une boule à neige et ils rentrent sans encombre. Dépités et tristes de n'avoir rien pu faire, les Gardiens ont presque ignoré Manny. Ce dernier, ayant vu ce qui vient de se passer, cherche à les contacter avec la pierre qui luit. Préférant éviter de l'ignorer, les Gardiens posent chacun une main sur le socle. North est le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Manny, nous avons échoués, dit-il tristement.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas coupables, moi si. Je ne me suis pas aperçu que Pitch était venu aussi près de Burgess. Et encore moins au lac où se trouvait Jack. Ce sont mes erreurs, pas les vôtres._

\- Qu'est-ce Pitch lui a fait ? demande Tooth désemparée. Jack avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

 _\- J'ai bien peur que Pitch ait réussit à corrompre Jack. Pitch a dû envoyer des cauchemars à Jack pendant un siècle pour qu'il réagisse à votre contact. La peur que Jack a éprouvé en vous voyant, c'est à cause des cauchemars._

\- Comment peut-on y remédier ? interroge Bunny inquiet.

 _\- Nous devons découvrir où se trouve Jack avec qu'il ne soit trop tard pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Étant un esprit bloqué à un stade enfantin, Jack devrait apparaître sur le Globe de la croyance. Cependant, en étant corrompu par Pitch, il n'y sera pas. Je dois vous avertir d'autre chose : étant un esprit de l'hiver, Jack risque d'être malade s'il est exposé à la chaleur. Il est extrêmement puissant, ayant accumulé autant de magie depuis ces trois derniers siècles, et peut être dangereux. Jack peut vous tenir tête sauf s'il emploi ses pouvoirs en grande quantité. En tant qu'enfant, il possède une énergie sans aucune limite, lui permettant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en continu. Il n'a pas besoin de croyant car son cas est une exception mais il peut en avoir et accentuer sa puissance._

\- Que veux-tu dire par _cas d'exception_ ? demande North anxieux.

 _\- Sa transformation à été faite dans l'urgence. Le choc qu'il a enduré en tombant dans le lac l'a rendu amnésique, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais le fait est que Mère Nature elle-même m'a aidé à le sauver car je ne pouvais le faire seul. La transformation a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans la perte de mémoire de Jack. En détenant la force de la croyance, Jack peut apporter à Pitch plusieurs moyens de vous nuire._

\- Penses-tu que Pitch l'ait envoûté ?

 _\- Aucune idée. Mais si vous réussissez à retrouver Jack, il faudra l'aider à se débarrasser des cauchemars de Pitch. North, te reste t-il du sable de Sandy ?_

\- Une petite quantité, affirme North. Pourquoi ?

 _\- Pour pouvoir assurer à Jack que vous n'êtes pas ce que Pitch veut lui faire croire. Si Jack à aussi mal réagit en vous voyant, c'est à cause des cauchemars de Pitch. Il se peut qu'à l'inverse, le sable de Sandy soit efficace contre Pitch. Il pourrait apporter à Jack une autre vision de ce qui se passe._

\- Donc nous devons attendre que Pitch se montre avec le gamin ? demande Bunny.

\- Non, il faut qu'on le trouve avant, dit Tooth sérieuse. Sinon Pitch aura le temps de faire ce qu'il veut avec ce pauvre enfant.

 _\- Surtout que Pitch ne tardera pas à comprendre que Jack peut être pour lui un moyen de se nourrir de la peur éternellement. Il pourrait faire subir à cet enfant tous les cauchemars qu'il veut et s'en nourrir. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, étant donné que Jack vient juste de se réveiller._

Hoquetant de frayeur, les Gardiens retirent leur main après avoir promis à Manny de retrouver Jack en faisant tout leur possible. Ils espèrent juste arriver à temps pour sortir l'esprit de l'hiver d'entre les mains du Roi des Cauchemars.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite, principalement centrée sur Jack et Pitch. Merci Yukomin de m'avoir corrigé parce que le flan n'est pas le flanc que je pensais. xD Tu m'en as d'ailleurs fait tout un flan ! Bref, passons, parce que tes reines ( hum hum, rennes ) bonjour ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 03

Furieux, le Roi des Cauchemars passe sa colère en envoyant de mauvais rêves aux enfants. En effet, depuis qu'il a récupéré le dénommé Jack celui-ci est tombé endormi et ne s'est pas réveillé. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés et Pitch s'impatiente. Il vient voir l'esprit toujours profondément endormi. L'ayant placé dans une des pièces de son repaire, Pitch à allongé Jack sur une pierre lisse en compagnie de quelques cauchemars. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvent les mini-fées de Tooth qui émettent un sifflement en voyant le Roi des Cauchemars entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, dit-il froidement. Tenez-vous tranquilles ou vous allez servir de jouet à mes cauchemars.

Prenant la menace au sérieux, les mini-fées se taisent et se serrent les unes contre les autres. Satisfait, Pitch vient près de Jack et s'agenouille.

\- Humph, toujours aucun changement, déclare-t-il déçu. À quoi vas-tu me servir si tu dors tout le temps ?

Pitch regarde Jack quelques instants avant de sourire comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose très importante. Faisant apparaître un nuage noir entre ses mains, il le place ensuite sur Jack. Aussitôt, l'esprit grimace avant de commencer à se débattre dans son sommeil. Immédiatement, Pitch sent un regain de puissance en percevant la peur du jeune esprit. Plus elle s'accroît et plus ses pouvoirs augmentent.

\- On dirait que j'ai t'ai trouvé une utilité, finalement, sourit Pitch. Je vais m'amuser à te donner des cauchemars de plus en plus forts. On verra jusqu'à quel point tu vas pouvoir tenir.

Se relevant en rigolant comme un dément, le Roi des Cauchemars sort de la pièce en laissant l'esprit en proie à ses cauchemars. Pitch continue inlassablement à donner à Jack des cauchemars de plus en plus effrayants. L'esprit à bien du mal à les supporter mais Pitch n'éprouve rien à le voir souffrir et se nourrit de sa peur. Pourtant, un jour, alors que Pitch vient pour donner de nouveaux cauchemars à Jack, il voit celui-ci, assit sur la pierre. Un mélange de déception et de contentement s'empare de Pitch. Il vient directement voir l'esprit et se place devant lui. Le détaillant au passage, le Roi des Cauchemars remarque les yeux bleus vibrants de l'esprit qui créent un contraste intéressant contre ses cheveux blanc argentés.

\- Bien le bonjour, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé. Bienvenue dans le monde, Jack. Je me nomme Kosmotiz Pitchiner, et je t'ai aidé à sortir de ta prison de glace.

Impatient, Pitch voit que l'esprit cherche à savoir où il se trouve en regardant partout. Prenant du temps pour répondre, Jack finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Quelle prison ? demande t-il.

\- Tu étais prisonnier d'un lac gelé, explique Pitch. Je t'ai vu et je t'ai sorti de là. Manny t'a laissé dedans pendant bien longtemps. Les Gardiens également ne sont pas venus à ton aide alors qu'ils ont pour but de protéger tous les enfants.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? l'interroge Jack perdu. C'est quoi Manny et les Gardiens ?

\- Manny est un couard qui se cache sur la lune et envoie ses laquais pour soudoyer les enfants afin de leur extirper de la croyance qu'ils transforment en énergie juste pour leur propre bénéfice. Manny ne se soucie de rien ni de personne, il envisageait certainement de faire de toi l'un de ses toutous pour que tu te mettes toi aussi à attirer les enfants dans des rêves ridicules et ainsi asseoir sa domination sur le monde. Manny contrôle ce monde à travers les Gardiens et la force qu'il tire des enfants.

\- S'il voulait que je le fasse pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans un lac gelé ?

\- Très bonne question, mon jeune ami, dit Pitch d'une voix douce. Tu pourras toujours lui demander quand on en aura fini avec les Gardiens. D'ailleurs, ils ne doivent pas être en grande forme en ce moment. Ils ont cherchés à te prendre à moi car tu pourrais leur redonner des forces grâce à ta magie. Heureusement que tu m'as protégé d'eux, sinon tu serais entre leurs mains.

Réfléchissant aux paroles de Pitch, Jack laisse peu à peu sa peur prendre le dessus au grand plaisir de Pitch.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demande Jack inquiet.

\- Si tu veux, on peut s'allier, répond Pitch avec sourire. Comme ça, on sera deux pour leur faire face et tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par moi ? le questionne Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Veux-tu me manipuler à ton tour ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ment Pitch de façon remarquable en prenant un air chagriné. Je veux que tu découvres le monde qui t'entoure et que personne ne te fasse du mal. Quant nous aurons battus les Gardiens, je te promets que tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaites.

Hésitant un moment, Jack prend la main que Pitch lui tend. Aussitôt, une étrange sensation le parcourt. Le Roi des Cauchemars voit avec jubilation les yeux de Jack devenir dorés comme les siens et rester ainsi.

\- Parfait, dit Pitch. Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de quoi tu rêvais ? Tu avais l'air de t'agiter ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je sais juste que j'avais mal et que ça m'effrayait, déclare Jack en frissonnant.

\- Tu peux parier que c'est un coup des Gardiens pour t'empêcher de découvrir le monde en ma compagnie, suggère Pitch amusé de mentir à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? demande Jack. Je ne leur ai rien fait. En plus, je ne les connais même pas.

\- Les Gardiens peuvent être de terribles adversaires, admet Pitch. Ils aiment s'insinuer dans les rêves des enfants et leur faire croire plein de choses alors que c'est faux.

Angoissé et apeuré par ce que lui dit Pitch, la magie de Jack s'active. La pierre où est assis le jeune garçon est recouverte de givre en quelques instants. Le Roi des Cauchemars est ravi de voir les pouvoirs de Jack à l'œuvre. Ce dernier tient son bâton fermement contre lui et ne peut s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclare Pitch d'un ton mielleux. Personne ne te fera du mal et je t'aiderai. Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre.

Rassuré par les paroles de Pitch, Jack hoche la tête et le givre disparaît peu à peu. Les mini-fées qui voient tout ce qui se passe, émettent des sifflements indignés. Le Roi des Cauchemars lève la tête et soupire.

\- Ces bestioles vont me rendre fou, dit-il avant de s'adresser aux mini-fées. Silence !

Intrigué, Jack tente de voir ce qui se trouve dans les cages suspendues au-dessus de sa tête. Voyant son intérêt pour les mini-fées, Pitch décide de le conduire à l'écart en le prenant par le bras. Il est plus que surpris en sentant le jeune garçon tomber lourdement par terre. Tentant de se remettre debout, Jack peine à se mettre assis et renonce.

\- Je vois que ton emprisonnement n'a pas été très bénéfique, grogne Pitch en le soulevant. Il va falloir que l'on remédie à ce petit problème.

Voyant l'esprit hocher la tête doucement avec un air gêné, Pitch sourit en pensant aux nouveaux cauchemars qu'il pourra insuffler à Jack sans qu'il en ait conscience.

\- Oh, un conseil, explique Pitch à Jack. Ne t'approche pas des mini-fées, elles appartiennent à l'un des Gardiens dont je t'ai parlé. Elles sont capables de te mettre la tête à l'envers alors évite de t'en approcher.

\- D'accord, répond Jack un peu essoufflé par le peu de marche qu'il a faite.

Profitant de la situation, Pitch assoit Jack un peu plus loin et lui explique d'autres choses sur le monde qui les entoure. Les enfants, la croyance et les Gardiens. Il prend bien soin de mentir à propos de ces derniers pour éviter que le jeune garçon tente de les rejoindre. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Jack ne peut plus garder les yeux ouverts et Pitch le raccompagne dans la pièce où se trouvent les mini-fées. Pitch n'a même pas besoin d'endormir Jack car ce dernier ferme les yeux dès qu'il est allongé sur la pierre. Décidant de ne pas trop brusquer Jack, Pitch réserve ses cauchemars pour le lendemain. Il sort de la pièce avec un sourire et part observer son Globe, le même que celui de North, dans la pièce voisine.

Au fil des jours qui passent, Pitch entraîne Jack pour qu'il puisse maîtriser sa magie. Le Roi des Cauchemars à fort à faire, car le jeune esprit à du mal à garder le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Ces derniers lui échappent dès que ses sentiments ou sa peur prennent le dessus. Du coup, Pitch se retrouve souvent confronté à des minis tempêtes qui s'abattent sur lui. Plus le temps passe et plus Jack parvient à avoir un minimum de contrôle, ce qui réjouit Pitch. N'ayant pas dévoilé ses pouvoirs, le Roi des Cauchemars prend soin de garder ces cauchemars à distance. Ce jour-là, Pitch observe Jack qui fait apparaître du givre et décide de passer à l'offensive. S'avançant vers l'esprit, Pitch fait apparaître sa faux entourée d'un nuage noir. Intimidé, Jack recule de plusieurs pas.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Pitch légèrement agacé. Je veux juste me confronter à toi dans un petit duel.

\- Mais c'est dangereux, déclare Jack.

\- Certes, mais c'est amusant, admet Pitch. C'est comme ça qu'on sera si tu es prêt à affronter les Gardiens. Prêt ?

Peu rassuré, Jack hoche la tête. Gardant ses cauchemars hors de la salle où ils se trouvent, Pitch s'élance sur Jack. Visant l'esprit avec sa faux, Pitch ne laisse aucune ouverture mais l'enfant parvient à éviter ses coups. Jack ne tarde pas à répliquer en lançant sur le croquemitaine de la glace et des flocons de neige pour tenter de le neutraliser. Ne se fatiguant plus aussi rapidement qu'avant, Jack parvient à tenir tête un long moment grâce à sa magie. Pitch en est ravi et continu à chercher un point faible dans la défense de Jack. Il ne tarde pas à le trouver en voyant que l'esprit protège mal son flanc gauche. S'engouffrant dans la faille, le Roi des Cauchemars est sur le point de donner un coup à Jack quand ce dernier esquive au dernier moment.

\- Pas mal, complimente Pitch. Tu te défends de mieux en mieux. Maintenant, vas-tu arriver à suivre ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Pitch redouble de vitesse. Jack n'a pas le temps de le voir arriver que le Roi des Cauchemars lui assène un coup à la tête. Tombant au sol, Jack sent sa vue se brouiller, puis c'est le trou noir.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous, enfin le chapitre 04. ^^ Encore et toujours un merci à ma Nyuko pour les corrections douloureuses que tes pauvres yeux ont du voir. En espérant que vous aimerez le chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. N'hésitez pas à laissez des coms pour me donner votre avis. À bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 04

 _Rien à part le néant. Pas de son ni de lumière. L'ombre règne en maître. La glace de nouveau présente autour de lui. Il le sait, il la sent sur sa peau. Frissonnant, il tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvient pas. Le silence et le froid sont seuls maîtres en ce lieu. Sous cette prison de glace. Pourquoi est-il de nouveau dans l'eau ? Cette eau si froide qu'il déteste ? Sa liberté lui à été reprise ? Pourquoi ? Quelle faute avait-il commise ? Tentant de bouger, il se rend compte qu'il est immobile car son corps est lourd. Les ténèbres l'oppressent et l'effraient. Mais il sait que rien ne viendra l'aider. Seul, sans rien à se raccrocher, la solitude est lourde à porter. Ce monde sous la glace où personne ne vient jamais est juste froid. Puis une douce sensation l'envahi. Comme un rayon de soleil qui vient briser la glace. Délicatement, une chaleur qu'il n'a jamais ressenti parvient jusqu'à lui. L'enroulant avec bienveillance, il sent la joie le parcourir. Découverte étrange pour lui qui ne la connaissait pas encore. Pourtant, d'un coup, ce moment bénéfique lui est arraché cruellement. Apparaissant de nulle part, les cauchemars reviennent le hanter, plus intenses que jamais. Il ne peut voir que leurs yeux dorés quand ils l'encerclent comme à chaque fois. Ces yeux, il les as déjà vus. Mais où ? Tentant de se protéger des cauchemars comme on lui a appris, il se rend compte que c'est inutile. Dans le lac où il est toujours immobile, il ne peut bouger. Les cauchemars le savent et en profitent pour lui insuffler toujours plus de peur. La douleur qu'ils lui infligent cette fois-ci est à la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter. Puis il sombre dans un gouffre noir sans rien pouvoir faire, en proie aux cauchemars. Sans rien pour lutter._

\- Bien, parfait, dit Pitch en maintenant Jack qui hurle dans son sommeil. Donne-moi encore plus de puissance. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le crois et pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je dois chasser ces bonnes pensées que tu gardes enfouies en toi, pour que tu sois plus docile.

Décidant de continuer à envoyer des cauchemars à Jack, Pitch ne prend pas garde aux mini-fées. Ces dernières, bien qu'attristées par ce qu'il fait, observent. Elles attendent le bon moment pour attirer le jeune garçon auprès d'elles. Le Roi des Cauchemars part assez tard de la pièce où se trouve Jack. Il lui a enfin installé un lit et l'esprit est allongé dessus. Tremblant encore, en proie à des cauchemars, Jack semble malade. Les mini-fées le regardent avec inquiétude, pourtant elles savent qu'il est peut-être leur seul espoir. Elles ont vu ce qui s'est passé au moment où Pitch est entré dans la conscience de Jack. Le sable de Sandy. En le voyant, les mini-fées ont décidées de tout miser sur le jeune garçon. Piaillant entre elles doucement, maintenant que Pitch est sortit, elles paufinent un plan qu'elles décident d'appliquer. Quant Jack se réveille, il se redresse très vite. Haletant, il remarque que tout est couvert de givre autour de lui et il se recroqueville sur lui-même, effrayé de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille ? murmure t-il fatigué.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et Jack relève la tête. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'une des cages suspendues est tombée au sol. Se levant sans un bruit, la curiosité l'emporte sur l'avertissement de Pitch. S'approchant de la cage, Jack écarquille les yeux en voyant de minuscules fées vertes couvertes de plumes dans leur prison. Il soulève doucement la cage avant de la mettre sur son lit. Jack ouvre ensuite la petite porte de la cage dorée et regarde si les fées n'ont rien de casser. Apparemment, à part des blessures mineures, rien de grave. Soulagé, Jack les regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. S'approchant du jeune garçon, l'une d'elle, différente des autres s'avance. Sa plume frontale est dorée alors que celle des autres est verte. Un de ses yeux est bleu tandis que l'autre est violet. Déposant doucement ses mains sur celle de Jack, la mini-fée ferme les yeux et se concentre. Aussitôt, Jack est assailli par des images qui se superposent à ce qu'il voit. Des moments de joie entre elles et leur maîtresse, ainsi que le bonheur des enfants qui découvrent que leurs dents ont disparues de sous leur oreiller, l'envahissent. La mini-fée montre également Pitch mais sous un autre jour. Un que Jack ne connaît pas et qui le terrifie. S'éloignant de l'esprit de l'hiver, la mini-fée attend une réaction de sa part. Ce dernier semble visiblement choqué et perdu.

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit de rester loin de ces bestioles, s'élève la voix de Pitch froidement. Tant pis pour toi.

Jack n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'un nuage noir s'abat sur lui. Avant de s'endormir, il aperçoit la mini-fée se glisser sous sa couverture sans que Pitch ne la voie. Ce dernier s'avance, furieux. Il replace la cage où elle se trouvait et vient près de Jack.

\- Ta curiosité risque de me nuire, dit-il durement en lançant des cauchemars à Jack. Fais de beaux rêves.

Laissant l'esprit de l'hiver en proie à ses cauchemars, Pitch retourne à son Globe, passablement énervé. Pourtant, il oublie un détail important, la mini-fée, cachée sous la couverture de Jack. Ce dernier semble souffrir à cause de ses mauvais rêves, et inquiète la mini-fée. Ne pouvant rien faire, elle attend patiemment.

 _Dorée. Il reconnaissait cette couleur. Celle des yeux de Pitch. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir. De nouveau plongé sous le lac de glace, il attendait. Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver. Comme pour donner raison à ses pensées, les cauchemars apparaissent. Aussitôt arrivés, ils convergent droit sur lui pour le blesser. Des heures semblent s'écouler, puis comme la dernière fois, la sensation de joie revient. Avec elle, une image. Celle d'un petit homme fait de sable doré. Souriant, il lui envoie un nuage de sable doré. Aussitôt, la sensation le calme. Le petit homme fait apparaître une mini-fée puis un personnage qui lui ressemble. Ensuite, il fait apparaître une image de Pitch. Au milieu, il fait apparaître le mot_ versus _pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se bat contre le Roi des Cauchemars. Il n'a pas le temps de finir son explication car du sable noir apparaît au niveau de sa poitrine._

\- Oh non, tu n'arriveras pas à le sauver, réplique Pitch en posant ses mains sur Jack. Tu n'as pas pu le faire pour toi-même alors comment veux-tu le faire pour une tierce personne?

 _Disparaissant peu à peu, le petit homme montre un signe à Jack et lui fait comprendre qu'il aide les enfants ainsi que les Gardiens. Il finit par disparaître totalement après avoir lancer du sable doré sur Jack tandis que ce dernier se fait happer par les cauchemars._

Attristé par la disparition du marchand de sable, Jack laisse ses pouvoirs rugir hors de contrôle. Pitch recule du lit en voyant des pics de glace se former tout autour. Ouvrant les yeux, Jack se redresse sur le lit et le fixe.

\- Réveillé ? demande Pitch surpris.

\- Qui es-tu réellement ? le questionne Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Qu'est que tu…, commence Pitch avant d'apercevoir les yeux bleus de l'enfant. Satané, marchand de sable, tu as réussis à briser mon sort.

Agrippant son bâton, Jack se lève du lit et le contourne sans voir que la mini-fée s'est logée dans l'une de ses poches. Conscient que Pitch n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, Jack tente de prendre de la distance.

\- Tu croyais quoi, hein? dit le Roi des Cauchemars, énervé. Que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi ? J'aurais dû te tuer dès la première occasion comme je l'ai fait pour le marchand de sable.

\- Le marchand de sable, souffle Jack sans comprendre.

\- L'homme qui était dans tes rêves et qui tentait de t'aider, réplique froidement Pitch. Sandy, est, ou plutôt était le marchand de sable. Le Gardien des rêves. Je l'ai tué, il y a quelques mois déjà.

Horrifié par la nouvelle, Jack a encore plus peur de Pitch. Reculant vers l'entrée de la pièce, il sent quelque chose derrière son dos et se retourne pour faire face à l'un des cauchemars. Effrayé, Jack le gèle sans le vouloir et part en courant dans le couloir. Il entend le rire de Pitch retentir dans tout le repaire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici, dit-il en se dissimulant dans les ombres. Mes cauchemars t'en empêcheront.

Cherchant une issue, Jack serre son bâton contre lui. Affolée, sa magie déborde et finit par sortir d'elle-même. Aussitôt, de la glace se forme et l'air du couloir se refroidit. Haletant, Jack remarque que l'air semble s'évaporer. En arrivant à l'endroit précis où l'air s'échappe, il voit un trou au-dessus de lui. Perdant sa concentration, l'esprit de l'hiver ne voit pas un cauchemar arriver et le percuter de plein fouet. Ce dernier, qui a la forme d'un lion, referme sa mâchoire sur l'épaule gauche de Jack. Fermant les yeux, le jeune garçon parvient à geler le cauchemar et à le faire disparaître. Se relevant, Jack remarque que du sang s'échappe doucement de sa blessure. Sur le point de se faire attaquer de nouveau, l'esprit de l'hiver sent quelque chose le soulever rapidement. Décollant du sol, Jack s'envole si vite que les cauchemars se percutent entre eux. Jack n'a plus que quelques secondes pour sortir du repaire de Pitch car il voit l'ouverture se refermer. Tout à coup, il va plus vite et ferme les yeux. Quant il les rouvre, il se trouve dehors à la lumière. Ébloui par le soleil, Jack reste suspendu dans les airs. Restant un moment sans comprendre, Jack sent une douleur parcourir son épaule blessée. Du sable noir commence à apparaître. En observant sa blessure, Jack sent quelque chose de chaleureux s'enrouler autour de lui. Il n'a pas le temps de poser de question qu'il est de nouveau en train de s'envoler. Parcourant de grandes distances, Jack n'a guère le loisir de regarder avec attention car Pitch lui a lancé ses cauchemars aux trousses. Les faisant disparaître au fur et à mesure, Jack se retrouve vite fatigué. Sa blessure le fait de plus en plus souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les longues étendues de sapins ont laissées place à de la neige en abondance. Sur des kilomètres, de la neige et de la glace à perte de vue. Jack n'a jamais vu autant de blanc de sa vie et reste sans voix. Il ne lui faut pas trop de temps pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Un cauchemar passe juste devant lui. Effrayé, Jack fait apparaître un pic de glace et le lui envoie dessus. Disparaissant, le cauchemar n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, Jack peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses forces le quittent sans qu'il puisse lutter. Il sent pourtant qu'il traverse quelque chose avant de perdre conscience.

À l'atelier de North, l'humeur et l'ambiance générales ne sont guère joyeuses. Tooth reste très déprimée ainsi que Bunny. North tente de son mieux de chercher Jack de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Alors qu'il est en pleine réflexion, il sent des secousses parcourir son atelier. Les deux autres Gardiens se précipitent dans la salle du Globe, rejoints par North.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Tooth inquiète. Est-ce que le Pôle est en train de s'écrouler ?

\- Pitch nous attaque ? s'exclame Bunny paniqué.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit North pour les rassurer. Aucun des deux.

Apercevant Phil, le yéti chargé de la sécurité, arriver en courant et en criant, North commence à s'inquiéter. Impatients, Bunny et Tooth se mettent à lui poser des questions en même temps et North est obligé de leur demander de se taire. Gênés, les deux gardiens obéissent. En voyant Phil partir, Tooth et Bunny échangent un regard inquiet.

\- Quelque chose s'est écrasé contre la barrière de l'atelier, déclare North.

\- C'est rentré ici ? demande Tooth en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

\- Apparemment oui, admet North en prenant ses deux épées. Phil m'a dit qu'il avait vu un nuage noir.

\- Pitch, dit Bunny l'air mauvais.

Hochant la tête, North est sur le point de sortir quant il porte un regard sur le Globe. Abasourdi par ce qu'il voit, il reste sans bouger. Inquiets, les deux autres Gardiens le regardent et posent leur regard sur ce que fixe North. Ils sont plus qu'étonnés en voyant un point blanc sur le Globe et qui se trouve au Pôle, non loin d'eux.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir, chapitre 05 dispo. ^^ Ç'est bien d'avoir de l'inspiration , j'espère en avoir tout le temps pour vous faire partager mon histoire. =) Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 06. Merci Yuko pour la correction.**

* * *

Chapitre 05

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Vent ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a emmené Jack jusque chez les Gardiens mais se trouve confronté à un dilemme. Jack est inconscient et les cauchemars ont réussis à pénétrer la barrière du Pôle, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Tournoyant autour du jeune esprit, Vent parvient à maintenir les cauchemars à distance, mais il ne peut rester indéfiniment. L'un des cauchemars de Pitch s'élance alors à toute vitesse sur lui et Vent le repousse. Apercevant les Gardiens arriver en courant, Vent commence à se retirer. Plus lent qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il voit avec horreur les cauchemars se ruer sur Jack qui est sans défense. Tentant de se remettre autour de lui, il ne peut que constater que son acte est vain. Les cauchemars sont pratiquement sur Jack quand celui-ci ouvre faiblement les yeux. Attrapant son bâton, Jack se concentre et s'entoure de glace. Des pics énormes se forment sous les yeux des Gardiens parvenus jusqu'à lui. Détruisant les cauchemars les uns derrières les autres, North et les autres regardent avec étonnement le jeune garçon ainsi que ses pics qui ne cessent de croître. Tooth s'avance doucement vers Jack mais de la neige lui arrive en plein visage. Se reculant en voyant un pic de glace apparaître dans les airs et la prendre pour cible, Tooth rejoint North et Bunny.

\- Il a l'air de nous prendre pour des menaces, dit-elle en frissonnant, n'ayant rien sur le dos.

\- C'est bien possible, déclare North en secouant la tête. Au vu de ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est sûrement le cas. Nous ne savons pas non plus ce que lui a fait Pitch.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? demande Bunny inquiet. Il ne peut pas rester en dehors de ton atelier. La barrière ne nous offre plus la même sécurité et les cauchemars peuvent venir n'importe quand.

\- Ce n'est pas important, réplique North en observant Jack de loin.

\- Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important ? l'interroge Bunny excédé.

\- Ça, rétorque North en pointant du doigt l'épaule gauche de Jack.

Plissant les yeux, Tooth et Bunny semblent plus qu'inquiets en voyant du sang sur les habits de Jack. Du sable noir entoure la plaie de façon anormale, ce qui déplaît fortement à North qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à le calmer ou ça risque de mal tourner, préconise le gardien russe en tentant une approche. Jack, abaisse ta glace. Nous voulons juste te parler.

Essayant de faire un pas, North se fait tirer violemment en arrière par Tooth. Cette dernière a bien fait car la où se trouvait son ami se tient maintenant un pic de glace. La remerciant, le gardien russe regarde Jack avec appréhension.

\- On dirait qu'il veut que personne ne l'approche, dit Bunny en venant se protéger du froid dans le manteau de North.

Jack ne veut effectivement pas que l'on vienne près de lui. Les Gardiens lui font autant peur que Pitch. Le marchand de sable lui avait dit qu'ils protégeaient les enfants, mais Jack ne voulait pas aller avec eux. Ils lui avaient envoyés les cauchemars dans lequel il avait tellement

souffert. Pas question qu'ils s'approchent de lui. Et il le leur faisait bien comprendre. Pourtant, un petit espoir persistait en lui, très faible mais bien là. Manny dû le sentir car un rayon de lune se posa doucement sur la glace, la faisant fondre progressivement. Jack panique à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se protéger jusqu'au moment où il sent quelque chose lui effleurer la main. Baissant les yeux, il aperçoit la mini-fée qui s'était cachée près de lui. Jack la fixe quelques instants avant de tendre la main. Cette dernière vient se poser dessus et lui montre la glace en train de fondre. L'incitant à aller voir les Gardiens, la mini-fée sourit. Hésitant, Jack ne sait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que le rayon de lune le touche. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ferme les yeux et s'endort. Vent le rattrape tendrement avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le dépose sur la neige avant de partir. North et les autres entrent sans un bruit dans la coque de glace et peuvent enfin voir Jack de près. Tooth s'agenouille près de Jack et écarte une mèche de ses cheveux blancs en soupirant.

\- Il est si jeune, soupire-t-elle attristée. Sa liberté lui a été prise par deux fois. Quelle chance avons-nous qu'il se réveille en pleine forme ?

Personne n'a le temps de lui répondre car sa mini-fée lui saute au visage. Abasourdie, la Gardienne regarde sa lieutenant avec des yeux embués de larmes et la serre contre elle.

\- Ma petite Quenotte, sanglote-t-elle. Tu as réussi à t'échapper des griffes de Pitch.

Secouant la tête avec vigueur, la mini-fée désigne Jack avec son doigt et parle rapidement à sa maîtresse qui acquiesce plusieurs fois sous le regard de North et Bunny.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle en embrassant Quenotte qui vient auprès de l'esprit de l'hiver. Si tu veux rester près de Jack, c'est ton choix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? l'interroge North.

\- Il faut qu'on soigne Jack et seulement après on en discutera avec Manny, répond Tooth. J'ai juste hâte de pouvoir mettre la main sur Pitch.

Voyant l'air furieux qu'arbore la Gardienne des Souvenirs, North et Bunny préfèrent lui obéir. North soulève doucement Jack et remarque qu'il est extrêmement léger. Dès qu'il rentre dans l'atelier, c'est le branle-bas de combat. Les yétis s'affolent autant que les elfes et North est obliger de leur demander de se taire.

\- Nous avons un invité, dit-il soucieux. Nous devons prendre soin de lui alors pas de précipitation. Phil, j'ai une mission pour toi. Je voudrais que tu ailles trouver des vêtements pour Jack, un pyjama serait l'idéal dans l'immédiat. Pour la taille, vise un enfant d'environ treize ou quatorze ans, ça devrait suffire. Dingle, va ouvrir l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit bien froide pour lui.

Acquiesçant, le yéti et l'elfe prennent congés aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. North se dirige ensuite vers l'infirmerie après avoir demandé à d'autres yétis de placer des protections supplémentaires. Dès qu'ils sont arrivés, les Gardiens ouvrent les portes de l'infirmerie et laissent passer North. Ce dernier installe Jack dans un lit et demande à Bunny et Tooth de fermer la porte. Le Gardien russe se penche sur Jack pour l'examiner après avoir tiré un rideau. Enlevant la cape marron du dos de Jack pour la poser sur une chaise, le Gardien examine sa blessure de plus près. Jurant en russe après avoir aperçu du sable noir de Pitch, le Gardien s'empresse de désinfecter la plaie. Il déchire la chemise que porte Jack et commence à le soigner. Il bande l'épaule de Jack avant de l'immobiliser pour qu'elle ne se rouvre pas, compte tenu de sa profondeur. North prend ensuite une petite fiole dans l'un des tiroirs près du lit et l'ouvre. Elle contient de tout petits grains de sable dorés qui luisent.

\- J'espère que ça va suffire, souffle North en faisant tomber le contenu de la fiole sur l'épaule de Jack où se trouve le sable de Pitch.

Disparaissant peu à peu, le sable noir prend une teinte doré, et North sourit. Heureux du résultat, il est sur le point d'ouvrir le rideau quand Phil revient avec le pyjama. Trouvant le timing parfait, North en profite pour mettre Jack en pyjama, laissant le soin à Phil de s'occuper de ses vêtements et de préparer une chambre bien froide pour Jack. Tirant le rideau et faisant signe à Tooth et Bunny pour qu'ils le rejoignent, North esquisse un sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Tooth inquiète.

\- Oui, il sera vite remis, lui assure North. Il a une capacité de guérison impressionnante, donc pas de soucis à se faire.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir laissé son bâton ? questionne Bunny en s'approchant de la main droite du garçon. Moi, je lui aurais enlevé.

\- Évite d'y touc…, commence North trop tard.

Avant même que Bunny ne pose la patte sur le bois du bâton, ce dernier se couvre intégralement de givre ainsi que le lit où se trouve Jack. Reculant, les Gardiens regardent le spectacle en silence jusqu'à ce que Bunny le brise.

\- Oups, dit-il gêné.

\- Tu aurais dû attendre la fin de ma phrase, déclare North en souriant quant il voit une touffe de poil de Bunny givrée. J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que, si j'y touchait, le givre le recouvrait. C'est bien pour ça que j'allais t'avertir.

\- Fais-le un peu plus vite la prochaine fois, déclare Bunny en regardant son postérieur gelé. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un glaçon.

\- Et maintenant ? questionne Tooth anxieuse.

\- Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, dit North en poussant le lit vers la porte. Phil l'a préparée et l'enfant a besoin d'énormément de repos. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait Pitch exactement mais Jack est dans un état de fatigue inquiétant. Donc, il va se reposer et ne pas se lever de sitôt.

Suivant le Gardien russe dans les couloirs, Tooth et Bunny ne cessent de regarder Jack qui dort profondément. Recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, le jeune garçon dort paisiblement, ignorant tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. La chambre est située, comme celles des Gardiens, dans un coin de l'atelier. Assez spacieuse, la chambre dispose de grandes baies vitrées disposées en demi-cercle. Les murs sont nus et blancs. Le lit, tout simple, est placé près des fenêtres qui sont ouvertes, laissant la neige entrer dans la pièce. North dépose doucement Jack dans le lit et le couvre. Le froid ambiant de la chambre fait frissonner les Gardiens non habitués à l'air glacial du Pôle. Bunny vient tirer sur le manteau de North pour que celui-ci le mette au chaud dans son col.

\- Je pense que je vais demander à un yéti de le surveiller, dit North en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

\- Du style Pitch, ajoute Bunny sombrement.

\- Exactement, déclare North avant de prendre plusieurs affaires déposées sur le lit et de les mettre sur une chaise. Tooth, je pense que l'on doit parler à Manny comme tu l'as suggéré. Allons-y, maintenant, tant que le petit dort.

Bunny approuve, bien que Tooth, ne voulant pas laisser Jack seul, acquiesce aussi. Comme prévu, un yéti entre dans la chambre pour veiller sur l'esprit de l'hiver. Il tient à la main un jouet qu'il est en train de peindre, l'inspiration lui étant revenue. Rassurés, les Gardiens partent l'esprit tranquille vers la salle du Globe. Pourtant, avant de parler à Manny, Bunny exige de passer par l'une des cheminées pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Comprenant également ce qu'il ressent, Tooth fait de même. North les emmène s'installer devant la cheminée la plus proche et leur sert un chocolat chaud pour Bunny et une tisane non sucrée pour Tooth.

\- Crois-tu que Jack va nous apprécier ? demande la Gardienne en sirotant sa tisane.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue North en s'asseyant. Il faut voir ce que lui a fait subir Pitch. Ta mini-fée t'a parlé de quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

\- Effectivement, mais j'aimerais l'avis de Manny avant de vous le révéler.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Bunny. C'est si important ?

\- Disons que ça peut retourner la situation de manière inattendue, répond Tooth sans rien révéler de plus.

Une fois réchauffés, les Gardiens se dirigent vers la pierre qui leur permet de communiquer avec Manny et ils posent chacun leur main, ou patte, dessus. Réagissant, la pierre commence à luire.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir à tous, chapitre 06 en ligne. *w* Je remercie ChibichibiLuna pour ses coms ainsi que Yuko ma chère correctrice. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Jack et publierai la suite soit la semaine prochaine ou éventuellement demain. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 06

\- Manny, déclare Tooth sans perdre de temps. Il est temps que tu nous donnes quelques explications.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Tooth, je vois que vous allez droit au but._

\- Nous avons besoin d'explications, dit North soucieux. Qu'est-ce que Pitch a fait à Jack ? Le sais-tu ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer, Manny reste silencieux un bon moment avant de donner une réponse aux Gardiens qui patientent.

 _\- Pitch s'est nourrit de la peur de Jack pendant bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé, je le crains._

\- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus clair ? l'interroge Bunny.

 _\- Quand Jack est devenu un Gardien, je l'ai fait dans l'urgence de la situation. Je n'ai pas été le seul à lui sauver la vie, ce jour-là, une autre personne avait comme moi repérée Jack. Et vous la connaissez très bien._

Réfléchissant quelques minutes, les Gardiens échangent un regard surpris en comprenant où veut en venir l'homme de la lune.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle…, commence Bunny anxieux.

 _\- Si, tu as bien deviné, Bunnymund. Mère Nature m'a aidé en ce qui concerne le cas de Jack. Sa transformation a été longue et épuisante pour certaines raisons. Nous le voulions tous les deux et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à un accord. Quand nous avons dû le transformer, nous avons décidé de faire de lui un esprit mixte, qui ne serait pas vraiment comme vous. Jack ne sera jamais dépendant de la croyance des enfants comme vous. Mère Nature et moi avons débattu assez longtemps et malheureusement nous nous ne sommes pas aperçus que nous n'étions pas là quant il a eu besoin de notre aide. Jack est alors devenu un esprit de la nature et un Gardien. Les deux rôles ne peuvent être indissociables dans son cas. Quand j'ai laissé Jack dormir dans le lac, c'était pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer et reprendre des forces, la transformation l'ayant fortement épuisé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Pitch le découvrirait sous la glace malgré mes sorts de protections. La seule erreur que j'ai commise, et je le déplore, c'est le sable de Sandy._

\- Sandy ? questionne North en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

 _\- Tout, malheureusement. Le sable de Sandy parvenait à s'insinuer dans le lac et parvenait jusqu'à Jack. Vous avez vu que la nouvelle arme de Pitch, son sable noir, a les mêmes propriétés que celui de Sandy. Pitch n'a eu qu'à suivre le sable de Sandy pour trouver Jack._

Stupéfaits, les Gardiens comprennent la situation et ne sont guère ravis de leur découverte. Tooth reste particulièrement attristée pour Jack et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Depuis quand le gamin est soumis à Pitch ? demande Bunny inquiet.

 _\- Un peu plus d'un siècle, d'après ce que j'ai pu entrevoir. Jack se méfie énormément de tout. Pitch lui a envoyé des cauchemars quant il était sous le lac et n'a pas arrêté même après. Quand vous êtes venus le chercher, Jack avait été mis sous l'influence de Pitch depuis un long moment. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsables. Je suis le seul fautif._

\- Laisse-moi deviner, déclare North furieux, Pitch lui a mis dans le crâne que nous étions les méchants et lui le gentil ?

 _\- Les premiers temps, non. Il voulait juste de la puissance. Par la suite, effectivement, il a pu manipuler Jack à sa guise. Il vous faudra être très prudents avec Jack. Ne sachant rien du monde extérieur, il se peut qu'il soit perdu. La méfiance qu'il va éprouver à son réveil sera normale._

\- Et s'il refuse de rester ? questionne Tooth attristée. C'est bien possible. Nous avons tous vus le regard qu'il nous a lancé. Jack a peur de nous.

 _\- Certes. Mais je pense que les actions de Pitch ont jouées en votre faveur. En emprisonnant Jack comme il l'a fait, il s'est perdu lui-même. Jack n'aura plus jamais confiance en lui. Et Tooth, n'oublie pas ta mini-fée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a de l'influence sur Jack._

Hochant la tête, Tooth semble hésiter à parler. North et Bunny la regarde avec une pointe de suspicion et la Gardienne soupire.

\- Manny, dit-elle. Quenotte m'a dit à peu près ce que Pitch avait fait endurer à Jack. Je te rejoins sur tout ce que tu as énoncé. Les cauchemars et la recherche de puissance. Mais Quenotte m'a dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Nous t'écoutons._

\- Elle m'a dit que Pitch avait fait des reproches à Jack en disant qu'il parlait avec Sandy et qu'il le voyait dans ces rêves, avoue Tooth. Ce qui est improbable, vu qu'il est …

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Tooth retient avec peine ses larmes. Les deux autres Gardiens la regardent avec compassion. Sandy avait été un ami, et le sera toujours. Sa mort les a attristés et déprimés.

 _\- Ce que tu me dis est incroyable. Il se pourrait que Sandy ait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec Jack malgré sa disparition._

\- Pitch aurait dit vrai ?! s'exclame Bunny étonné.

 _\- Oui. Jack pourrait bien être la clé pour ramener Sandy. Mais ne le brusquez pas. Vous devez me promettre que vous ne lui en parlerez pas. S'il peut le ramener, il le fera. Jack ne doit pas subir de pression trop forte pour le moment._

\- Très bien, promet North tandis que les deux autres hochent la tête. Et maintenant, aurais-tu des idées pour nous aider avec Jack ?

Pendant ce temps, Jack, qui est profondément endormi, entend quelque chose de familier. Une voix de fille. Cette dernière l'appelle par son prénom. Ne comprenant pas, il ouvre faiblement les yeux. Sa vue brouillée l'empêche de voir normalement et le gêne. Quant elle redevient normale, Jack fait un bond hors du lit en voyant le yéti qui le surveillait se pencher sur lui. Ce dernier cherche à venir près de Jack. Ne se laissant pas faire, le jeune garçon l'entoure de glace avant de partir en courant hors de la chambre. Effrayé, Jack ne regarde pas où il va et court droit devant lui.

\- Jack, Jack.

S'arrêtant brusquement, l'esprit de l'hiver cherche d'où provient la voix. Comme elle continue à l'appeler, Jack arrive à savoir à peu près où elle se trouve et part à sa recherche. Étant en grande conversation avec Manny, les Gardiens écoutent ses conseils jusqu'à ce qu'un yéti arrive en criant. Fronçant les sourcils, le Gardien russe lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Quand le yéti à fini, North semble furieux.

\- Jack n'est plus dans sa chambre, et plusieurs cauchemars ont pénétrés l'atelier malgré les protections. Pitch est également là.

Les Gardiens restent un moment sans réaction avant de paniquer. Manny leur ordonne de se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Pitch est là avec quelque chose qui attire Jack. La barrière que j'ai apposée sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas attiré par ses souvenirs à été brisée. Pitch se sert des dents de Jack pour l'attirer. Je vais manipuler Pitch pour qu'il parte dans la mauvaise direction, vous, trouvez Jack. Tooth, je te charge de lui placer un sort de protection. Qu'il ne soit plus attiré par ses souvenirs, il les retrouvera après que Pitch soit vaincu. C'est la seule solution._

Acquiesçant, les Gardiens partent de la salle du Globe en vitesse. North demande aux yétis et aux elfes de trouver Jack le plus rapidement possible tout en évitant de se faire voir par Pitch. Alors que la voix ne cesse de l'appeler, Jack sent la tête lui tourner. S'appuyant fortement sur son bâton pour ne pas tomber, il reprend son souffle. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de faire passer son mal de tête, celui-ci s'accentue quant il entend de nouveau la voix de la fille.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi, hurle Jack en couvrant de givre le couloir ainsi que les fenêtres.

S'affaissant contre l'un des murs, le jeune garçon met ses mains sur ses oreilles mais rien n'y fait, la voix lui parvient toujours. Quenotte sort alors de sa cachette. Glissée dans l'une des poches de la veste de pyjama de Jack, la mini-fée lui pose une main sur la joue. Jack ouvre les yeux et la regarde, apeuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande t-il.

\- On dirait que mon plan fonctionne, dit une voix glaciale à gauche dans le couloir.

Sortant de la pénombre, Pitch s'avance en compagnie de plusieurs de ses cauchemars. Deux d'entre eux ont des petits elfes dans leurs gueules. Ces derniers s'agitent, ce qui fait teinter leur clochette. Se mettant debout, Jack prend Quenotte doucement dans sa main et la glisse dans sa poche pour la mettre à l'abri. Le Roi des Cauchemars sourit et s'avance vers Jack en tenant une petite boite dorée dans sa main. L'esprit de l'hiver commence à reculer avant d'entendre la voix provenir de l'étui que tient Pitch dans sa main.

\- Intéressant, non? dit Pitch en voyant le regard de Jack se poser sur la boîte. J'ai trouvé ceci dans mon repaire. Elle t'appartient. Ce sont tes souvenirs, ne voudrais-tu pas les retrouver ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je ne me souviens de rien ? demande Jack sans quitter la boîte des yeux.

\- C'est très simple, je t'ai bien observé. Avance-toi, je te les donne.

Hésitant, Jack finit par faire quelques pas vers Pitch. Ne pouvant lutter contre l'attirance de ses souvenirs, Jack s'avance et le Roi des Cauchemars n'est qu'à deux ou trois mètres quand les Gardiens arrivent en courant.

\- Jack, non! hurle Tooth affolée. N'y va pas!

Quant Jack se retourne Pitch l'attrape et le maintient grâce à son sable noir.

\- Quel déplaisir de vous revoir, dit-il à l'adresse des Gardiens. Je suis venu récupérer Jack.

\- Laisse-le partir, gronde North en ayant ses deux épées à la main, prêt à en découdre.

\- Tu crois me faire peur, grand-père? rétorque le Roi des Cauchemars. Je peux très bien te tuer comme je l'ai fait avec Sandy.

En entendant le nom du marchand de sable, Jack semble furieux. Pitch le remarque et lui envoie un nuage noir dessus pour le faire tomber dans un sommeil où se trouvent des cauchemars de son cru. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre que le sable autour de Jack redevient doré. Ce dernier rouvre les yeux et, avant que le Roi des Cauchemars le remarque, gèle ces cauchemars. Reculant précipitamment, Pitch fronce les sourcils avant de voir du givre sur son manteau.

\- Bien, j'ai compris ton choix, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je garde donc tes souvenirs.

Sans demander son reste, Pitch disparaît dans un nuage de sable noir. Les Gardiens sont plus que surpris et s'avancent vers Jack. Ce dernier, qui n'a pas bougé, est tout d'un coup entouré de sable doré et tombe doucement au sol, endormi. North soulève Jack et regarde Tooth et Bunny avec un sourire.

\- Sandy est de retour apparemment, dit-il enjoué.

\- Pas encore, réplique Tooth. Mais laissons du temps à Jack, comme l'a suggéré Manny.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir à tous. Après presque une semaine sans chapitre, voilà le numéro 07. Des explications à foison, je me suis lâchée. Enfin, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée. À bientôt pour la suite. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 07

Soulevant Jack endormi, les Gardiens prennent soin de détruire tous les cauchemars qu'ils croisent. Pitch est bien partit mais a laissé ses mauvais rêves dans l'atelier de North, à son grand déplaisir. Du coup, les Gardiens sont obligés de se battre avec l'aide des yétis. Quant ils sont sûrs qu'il ne reste aucun cauchemar, North dépose Jack sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvent dans la salle du Globe. Il couvre l'enfant d'une couverture et s'assoit en face de lui. Bunny fait de même tandis que Tooth vient prendre place auprès de Jack. Fixant le jeune garçon avec tristesse, la gardienne semble sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Il n'a rien, dit Bunny pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, mais ça aurait pu être l'inverse, déclare Tooth en frissonnant. Imagine que Pitch ait réussit son coup.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit North en secouant la tête. Sors cette idée de tes pensées. Jack va bien, il est en sécurité avec nous et Pitch est repartit.

Tooth hoche la tête, mais elle n'est guère rassurée. North décide de prendre un verre d'eggnog et en sert un à Bunny tandis qu'il prépare un thé sans sucre à Tooth. Une fois prête et servie, les Gardiens boivent leur boisson en silence. Dès qu'ils ont finis, Tooth soupire. Elle se penche sur Jack et pose sa main sur son front. Aussitôt, une petite lumière dorée apparaît. Cette dernière brille fortement quelques instants et disparaît aussi vite. Tooth enlève sa main et repose son regard sur les deux autres Gardiens qui la fixent.

\- Je viens de le protéger de ses souvenirs, dit-elle. Jack ne sera plus soumis à l'attrait de ses souvenirs. Pitch aura beau les lui agiter sous le nez, ça ne fera plus aucun effet sur Jack.

\- Tu as bien fait, c'est parfait, dit North. Maintenant, je vais le ramener à sa chambre.

Soulevant Jack, le Gardien russe le conduit à sa chambre où plusieurs yétis sont postés. Certains sont dans la pièce, d'autres à l'extérieur. North dépose Jack dans son lit et le couvre. Il remarque qu'il arrive à prendre le bâton des mains du jeune garçon sans que du givre le recouvre. Décidant de ne pas trop l'éloigner de Jack, North place le bâton contre un mur. Il est sur le point de sortir de la pièce quant il voit Quenotte sortir de la poche de Jack. Souriant, le Gardien prend une couverture dans l'un des meubles de la pièce et la place sur le lit.

\- Prend soin de lui, déclare North en sortant de la pièce. Il va avoir besoin de compter sur quelqu'un. Et malheureusement, Pitch à fait en sorte que pour le moment, ce ne soit pas nous.

Jack ne se réveille que deux jours plus tard. Les yétis sont auprès de lui et le jeune garçon recule dans son lit. Ses yeux bleus se posent rapidement sur la porte et la fenêtre qui est ouverte. Phil, qui est présent, marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sort de la pièce. Repérant son bâton contre le mur de droite, Jack fixe les yétis avant de partir le chercher. Givrant le sol sous les pieds des yétis qui tombent, Jack attrape son bâton et se colle au mur. Aussitôt, de la glace apparaît sur les murs de la chambre. L'air devient subitement glacial. Des grondements se font entendre dans plusieurs endroits de l'atelier, ce qui ne rassure guère les yétis qui jettent des regards paniqués à l'enfant. En les voyants faire, la peur de Jack redouble d'intensité. L'atelier commence à trembler fortement. Les Gardiens se précipitent dans la chambre du jeune garçon et entrent sans frapper. Pensant y trouver Pitch, North et les autres ont sortis leurs armes. Dès que Jack pose ses yeux sur eux, une véritable tempête de glace s'abat sur les Gardiens. De la neige tourbillonne au milieu de la pièce et empêche les Gardiens d'avancer. Des pics de glace apparaissent autour de Jack comme pour le protéger et grossissent de plus en plus.

\- On ferait mieux de le calmer, suggère Bunny inquiet.

\- Des idées ? questionne North.

\- Commençons par ranger nos armes, déclare Tooth en allant déposer ses épées dans le couloir suivit des autres Gardiens.

Voyant les Gardiens et les yétis sortir de la pièce, Jack claque la porte derrière eux. Se retournant, North et les autres froncent les sourcils. Bunny saute sur la poignée et tente de l'abaisser. N'y parvenant pas avec sa petite taille de peluche, il adresse un regard à North qui abaisse la poignée. Quant il ouvre la porte, le Gardien russe aperçoit une couche de glace impressionnante dans la chambre. Épaisse de plusieurs centimètres, la glace semble résistante et est présente du sol au plafond. La chaleur de la pièce a grandement diminuée et les Gardiens frissonnent en y entrant. Cherchant Jack, Tooth le voit assis derrière le lit. Avançant vers lui, la Gardienne se fige sur place en sentant quelque chose de froid sur ses pieds. Baissant la tête, elle remarque que ses pieds sont pris dans la glace.

\- N'approche pas, dit Jack sans accorder le moindre regard à Tooth tandis qu'il reste assis derrière le lit.

\- Jack, tente Tooth avec douceur. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu ne nous connais pas. Jamais nous ne ferions de mal à un enfant.

\- Je ne te crois pas, réplique Jack en se bouchant les oreilles.

Désemparée par le comportement du jeune garçon, Tooth cherche une aide auprès de ses amis. Ces derniers semblent tout aussi désorientés face à Jack. La Gardienne est sur le point de renoncer en apercevant sa mini-fée sortir de sous les couvertures en se frottant les yeux. Lui faisant signe, Tooth lui désigne Jack. Quenotte ouvre des yeux écarquillés avant de comprendre. Elle sautille jusqu'à l'enfant, ne pouvant voler, et se laisse glisser sur ses genoux. Quant il la sent sur lui, Jack ouvre les yeux et la fixe. Cette dernière lui fait comprendre qu'elle a froid et éternue. Hochant la tête, Jack fait disparaître petit à petit la glace présente dans la pièce. Quenotte sourit en sentant qu'il fait un peu plus chaud, mais vient se blottir contre Jack. Elle lui prend la main et lui envoie des images pour le rassurer. Voyant Tooth s'occuper avec gentillesse de ses mini-fées, Jack doute des paroles de Pitch. Mais en même temps, il ne sait pas comment réagir face aux Gardiens. Quenotte doit sentir son trouble car elle lui montre des images de rencontres entre certains enfants et les Gardiens. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack serre son bâton contre lui avant de faire disparaître totalement la glace qui se trouve dans la chambre. Surpris, les Gardiens n'osent pas bouger, de peur que Jack ne le prenne comme une menace. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente interminable, Tooth s'avance près du lit. Gardant une certaine distance entre le jeune garçon et elle, la Gardienne ne sait pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Jack, dit-elle pas très à l'aise. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Où est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Secouant la tête, Jack ne semble pas prêt de lui répondre quand enfin il décide de bouger. Se retournant pour faire face à la Gardienne, Jack la regarde avec ses yeux bleus vibrants.

\- C'est quoi avoir faim ? demande-t-il curieux.

Abasourdi par sa réponse, Tooth échange un regard avec North et Bunny. Ils comprennent immédiatement que Pitch n'a pas pris soin de Jack. Tooth reporte son attention sur Jack qui semble avoir besoin d'une réponse.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, tu veux bien, dit-elle avant de poursuivre en voyant un signe de tête de Jack. Je me nomme Toothiana, Gardienne des souvenirs. À gauche, c'est E. Aster Bunnymund, alias Bunny, Gardien de l'espoir et Nickolas St North, plus connu sous le nom du Père Noël, et qui est le Gardien de l'émerveillement.

Restant un moment sans réaction, Jack finit par hocher lentement la tête. Tooth lui sourit et s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Pour t'expliquer la faim, répond Tooth en réfléchissant. C'est quelque chose que tu ressens quant tu es fatigué. Quant un esprit mange, il récupère son énergie. Dans ton cas, il va falloir que tu te rattrapes. Ton énergie est certes présente mais tu es bien trop épuisé pour la maintenir indéfiniment, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoue Jack.

\- On doit pouvoir remédier à ça, dit Tooth en souriant. Si tu veux, on peut te ramener quelque chose à manger. Bien sûr, avec pas trop de sucre.

\- Du sucre ? l'interroge Jack sans comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras plus tard, explique la Gardienne en souriant. Il faut protéger tes dents, elles sont tellement belles. Ce serait du gâchis de les abîmer.

North éclate de rire en entendant les paroles de Tooth ainsi que Bunny. Se retournant, la Gardienne vire au rouge vif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demande t-elle.

\- Le pauvre, il ne va pas pouvoir manger si tu le prives de sucre, ricane Bunny. Et mes œufs ? Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en avoir ?

Gênée, Tooth baisse la tête avant de poser son regard sur Jack. La regardant avec des yeux étonnés, le jeune garçon ne semble pas comprendre. Tooth soupire et se lève pour venir près de Jack, mais ce dernier fait un bond en arrière et atterrit loin d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant le déplacement de Jack, North se doute que Vent l'a aidé.

\- On dirait que Vent t'aime énormément, dit-il à Jack. Il t'a sorti du repaire de Pitch et il te protège de nous. Il sait pourtant que nous n'allons pas te manger.

\- Je pense qu'il cherche plutôt à l'aider, réplique Tooth en fixant Jack. Bien. Jack, suis-nous. Nous allons te conduire à un endroit où tu pourras manger.

Piaillant, Quenotte fait une moue à sa maîtresse avant que Jack ne vienne la chercher et la déposer sur son épaule.

\- Tu es invitée aussi, ma Quenotte, s'exclame Tooth amusée, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Les Gardiens sortent de la pièce et attendent dans le couloir pour voir si Jack veut les suivre. Ce dernier hésite quelques secondes mais la mini-fée lui fait signe de sortir. Le jeune garçon finit par avancer vers la porte et aller dans le couloir. Il ne fait pas attention au fait qu'il flotte dans les airs sans s'en rendre compte. North et les autres le remarquent et constatent que les pieds de Jack sont dix centimètres au dessus du sol. Préférant ne pas le lui mentionner pour le moment, les Gardiens commencent à avancer et Jack les suit en scrutant tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. En avançant dans le couloir, le groupe passe devant l'atelier de confection des jouets. En le voyant, Jack s'arrête. Entendant Quenotte, les Gardiens se retournent et voit les yeux de Jack briller d'émerveillement. Les jouets non finis flottent un peu partout dans la pièce et Jack prend plaisir à les scruter. Le Gardien russe est fier de voir le jeune garçon aussi attiré par son atelier. Ils attendent un moment avant de dire à Jack d'avancer. Sorti de sa rêverie, Jack reprend son chemin en suivant les Gardiens. Quant ils arrivent à la salle du Globe, Jack n'ose pas y entrer. Des yétis et des elfes sont un peu partout et cela l'impressionne. North, comprenant son anxiété, demande à ses amis de sortir de la salle. Obéissant, les yétis et les elfes partent vers la sortie la plus proche, évitant celle où se trouve Jack. Dès que la salle est vide, le jeune garçon y entre. En apercevant les baies vitrées immenses, Jack se demande s'il peut y aller. Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, il s'élève un peu plus et approche des baies vitrées. Un moment surpris par son déplacement, Jack finit par s'y faire, aimant se trouver dans les airs. La sensation de liberté l'envahi et il commence à chercher à se mouvoir par lui-même. Vent se fait un plaisir de l'aider à se déplacer sans que le jeune garçon ne dise un mot. Les Gardiens prennent place dans des fauteuils, installés près de la cheminée et observent. Jack, qui n'a pas eu le loisir de découvrir certains de ses pouvoirs, se rend vite compte qu'il ne se connaît pas bien. Virevoltant de droite à gauche, le jeune garçon se prend vite au jeu de voler. Il s'élève encore plus haut dans l'atelier, bien au-dessus du Globe et observe ce qui se trouve en dessous de lui. Pendant une demi-heure, Jack va scruter ce qui l'intéresse dans l'atelier. Les Gardiens le laissent libre, sachant qu'il n'a pas goûter à la liberté depuis plusieurs siècles avant de tomber entre les mains de Pitch. Les étendues blanches à perte de vue semblent fortement intéresser Jack qui reste un long moment à regarder dehors. Finalement, il finit par redescendre lentement au sol. Quenotte qui a apprécié le vol, grimpe sur la tête de Jack et se met dans ses cheveux. Avisant le Globe, Jack l'observe intensément avant de regarder les Gardiens avec un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi vous avez la même chose que Pitch ? questionne Jack.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Bunny.

\- Pitch a la même chose ronde, réplique Jack en haussant les épaules.

\- Jack, dit Tooth en se levant. Ceci n'est pas une chose mais un Globe.

\- Un Globe. Ça sert à quoi ?

\- Ce Globe précisément, explique North, est normalement illuminé de petites lumières dorées. Chacune d'entre elles représente un enfant qui croit en nous.

\- Nous sommes les Gardiens de l'enfance, poursuit Bunny en sautant du fauteuil pour rejoindre North auprès de Tooth. La croyance des enfants qui croient en nous est représentée par une lumière. Pour que les enfants croient en nous, nous faisons différentes choses. North distribue des cadeaux à Noël, Tooth collectionne les dents qui sont les souvenirs des enfants, Sandy les faisaient rêver et moi je les attire dans des chasses aux œufs à Pâques. À chaque preuve de notre passage, la croyance des enfants grandit et nous donne de la force. Pour les remercier, nous les protégeons de tout ce qui peut les menacer venant du monde des esprits. Nous ne pouvons en revanche rien faire pour les protéger de l'influence des humains.

\- Nous veillons sur les enfants, ajoute Tooth, pour qu'il puissent changer le monde. Qu'ils le rendent meilleur. Les souvenirs de l'enfance restent gravés en eux quant ils grandissent et ils cherchent à les conserver. Peu d'entre eux deviennent des adultes irréprochables. La plupart vont vivre tranquillement et ne vont pas changer quoi que ce soit. Ceux qui ont, en revanche, beaucoup d'influence et qui font bouger le monde, sont rares.

\- Les enfants croient en nous sans qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit de spécial en temps normal, explique North. Mais Pitch a tout détruit.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà dans la course. Ma Nyuko favorite est de retour (pas encore dispo malheureusement pour écrire ses chapitres). Je vous laisse donc le mien en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Jack.**

* * *

Chapitre 08

Restant un moment sans parler, Jack lance un regard à North.

\- Détruit ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

\- La croyance que les enfants ont en nous a disparue, souffle Tooth attristée.

\- Comment ? demande Jack confus.

\- Si nous devons tout t'expliquer, il voudrait mieux que tu t'assois, répond North en désignant un fauteuil à Jack. Ça risque d'être long. Et tu pourras manger et boire également pendant que je t'explique.

Hésitant sur le moment, Jack finit par aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en prenant soin de regarder où se trouve la première sortie la plus proche. S'apercevant de son comportement, North essaie de le détendre et lui apporte un chocolat chaud avec des gâteaux sucrés, au déplaisir de Tooth qui fait la moue. Quant le Gardien russe s'assoit, ou plutôt se jette dans son fauteuil, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pour commencer, il faut que l'on remonte à plusieurs mois, explique North. Il faut que tu saches que nous avons toujours été en guerre contre Pitch, car il n'apprécie guère les enfants. Nous, en tant que Gardiens, nous sommes là pour les protéger. Il a donc décidé de nous supprimer pour se nourrir de la peur des enfants. Au début, nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il mijotait jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque le Palais des dents où vit Toothiana. Pitch a volé les dents ainsi que les mini-fées. Le résultat a été plus que satisfaisant pour le roi des Cauchemars car les enfants, à leur réveil, n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils espéraient et n'ont plus cru en Tooth. Bunny, Sandy et moi, nous avons tenté de remplacer les mini-fées. Nous y sommes parvenus un temps, puis Pitch à surgit et à tué Sandy. Les enfants qui faisaient des rêves grâce à Sandy ont immédiatement été submergés par les cauchemars et même maintenant, ils ne restent qu'eux. Pitch nous avait tellement affaiblis qu'il lui a été facile de détruire la croyance des œufs de Pâques. Les enfants n'ont pas pu faire de chasse aux œufs, vu qu'ils ont été détruits. La perte de Pâques nous a montré à quel point nous avons été faibles et arrogants. Les enfants ont cessés de croire en nous. Les personnages qui leur apportent des cadeaux, des œufs, des rêves ou des pièces n'existent plus pour eux. Ils connaissent nos noms et ce que nous faisons, mais la croyance s'est éteinte. Ils ne nous voient plus. N'ayant plus de force, ils nous est impossible de les aider. Pitch a réussit son coup, et maintenant il se nourrit de la peur des enfants comme il l'a fait avec la tienne.

\- La mienne ? questionne Jack en finissant un gâteau.

\- Pitch n'était pas sensé te trouver, mais le résultat est là, déclare Tooth. Quant il t'a vu, Pitch a décidé de t'envoyer des cauchemars alors que tu étais encore dans le lac. En le faisant, il a ancré une peur envers nous en toi. Puis, quand tu es sorti du lac, il t'a pris avec lui car tu n'avais pas confiance en nous, les Gardiens. Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui arrivait et nous avons eu besoin d'aide pour comprendre. Jack, si Pitch t'a enlevé, c'est parce qu'en tant qu'esprit, tu es plus résistant qu'un humain et presque immortel. Tu es encore un enfant, et ta croyance restera toujours en toi. Pitch s'est servi de toi pour augmenter ses pouvoirs grâce aux cauchemars qu'il t'envoyait.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demande Jack perdu. Je ne sais rien du monde, même pas qui je suis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant à lui offrir ?

\- Toi, dit Bunny. Il te veut tout simplement Jack, car tu es un esprit d'une grande puissance et qui peut lui servir pour toujours.

Horrifié par les paroles de Bunny, Jack ne se rend pas compte qu'il a gelé le fauteuil où il se trouve. Réfléchissant, le jeune garçon comprend mieux certaines choses, comme pourquoi il s'endormait toujours sans le vouloir. Absorbé par ses pensées, Jack entend Tooth l'appeler après plusieurs minutes. Lui montrant le fauteuil ainsi que le sol, le jeune garçon serre son bâton dans sa main et tente de se calmer. Dès que c'est fait, la glace s'amoindrit mais reste présente. Jack finit par redresser la tête pour avoir une explication au sujet du marchand de sable.

\- Vous m'avez dit que Sandy était mort ? demande Jack.

\- Oui, malheureusement, déclare Bunny attristé.

\- Alors pourquoi il apparaît dans mes rêves ? les interroge Jack. Et comment il est mort ?

Un peu déboussolé par les questions de Jack, les Gardiens échangent des regards pour savoir qui va répondre. Tooth décide de se lancer sans trop avoir d'idée sur comme aborder la question.

\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il apparaît dans tes rêves, dit-elle sincèrement. Il essaie peut-être de nous faire savoir qu'il est toujours présent et qu'il veille sur nous. Pour ce qui est de sa mort, Pitch l'a transpercé avec son sable noir.

Frissonnant, Jack ne sait pas quoi dire et ressent un sentiment de tristesse monter en lui. Baissant la tête, le jeune garçon fixe le sol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interroge Tooth inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Jack en grimaçant. C'est trop d'un coup.

\- Désolée, nous savons que c'est également dur pour toi de tout comprendre. Et nous voulons aussi te présenter des excuses.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Nous étions responsables de toi à notre arrivée au lac et Pitch t'a enlevé. Il t'a fait endurer des choses horribles et nous n'avons pas pu t'en protéger. Nous te demandons pardon, Jack.

Voyant l'air sérieux et triste de la Gardienne, Jack regarde les deux autres qui ont le même visage grave. Gêné par la situation, le jeune garçon ne sait que faire et finit par secouer la tête.

\- À ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas en tort, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'habituer à vous. Vous pensez que Pitch va de nouveau tenter de venir me chercher ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, déclare Bunny avec un ton amer. Il est pire qu'un parasite.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment, réplique une voix sombre.

Sursautant, les Gardiens et Jack se lèvent d'un bond. Le Roi des Cauchemars se trouve près du Globe et les observe avec un air triomphant.

\- Je vous aie manqué ? demande t-il.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens, répond North. Nous n'avons rien pour toi, ici.

\- Bien sûr que si, réplique Pitch en s'avançant, le regard fixé sur Jack. Le gamin, je le veux.

En entendant les paroles de Pitch, Jack serre son bâton contre lui et de la glace commence à s'étendre tout autour de lui. Sentant la peur du jeune garçon, le roi des Cauchemars sourit et tend la main. Quand il l'ouvre, les Gardiens peuvent distinguer la boîte qui sert de rangement pour les souvenirs. Dès que Jack la voit, il entend de nouveau la voix de fille qui l'appelle. Immédiatement, il plaque ses mains sur ses deux oreilles et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Les Gardiens, en le voyant faire, se ruent sur Pitch qui parvient à les esquiver. North finit au sol, Tooth près du Globe et Bunny est maintenu par la queue par un cauchemar. Jack ne fait pas attention à Pitch qui s'avance vers lui et reste prostré. Quenotte, apeurée, se place devant Jack et piaille. Le roi des Cauchemars, qui n'aime pas la voix des mini-fées, esquisse une grimace. Il fait apparaître un cauchemar et le dirige vers Quenotte. Chargeant la mini-fée, le cauchemar n'arrive pas jusqu'à elle. De la glace immobilise le cauchemar. Ce dernier finit par éclater et Jack se relève en chancelant.

\- Ne la touche pas, souffle t-il.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ? questionne Pitch amusé. On dirait que tu vois ou entend un fantôme. Si j'ai envie de jouer avec la mini-fée, c'est mon droit.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, crie Jack en attaquant le roi des Cauchemars qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Tenant à peine debout, Jack se cramponne à son bâton pour éviter de s'effondrer au sol. Pitch, quant à lui, reste sans voix. Jack a réussit à l'éloigner de plusieurs mètres sans difficultés. Posant les yeux sur Quenotte, Pitch constate que le jeune garçon devient plus fort quant il protège quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas qu'il gagne plus en puissance, Pitch fait apparaître une flèche et tire sur Quenotte. Avisant ce que fait le roi des Cauchemars, Jack se déplace aussi vite qu'il le peut et se place devant son amie. La flèche le percute au niveau de la poitrine. Avant de tomber en arrière, de la glace se forme dans les deux mains de Jack et ce dernier la lance sur Pitch. Les Gardiens se relèvent avec grand mal et aperçoivent le jeune garçon s'effondrer sur le dos tandis que Pitch est projeté contre un mur. Le roi des Cauchemars en profite pour disparaître en souriant et ne demande pas son reste. Se précipitant vers Jack, les Gardiens sont horrifiés en voyant du sable noir qui se répand au niveau de sa poitrine. Tooth se place au-dessus de Jack qui a les yeux ouverts et lui soulève la tête. La vue brouillée, Jack semble chercher quelque chose du regard. Il trouve l'objet de ses recherches quant il voit Quenotte sautiller sur ses jambes. Il n'a pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit car il perd conscience.

\- Jack ! s'écrie Tooth affolée.

Dès que Jack ferme les yeux, un phénomène étrange se produit. Le sable noir qui parcourait sa blessure se change en sable doré. Un énorme nuage se forme au-dessus de Jack et finit par atterrir non loin de lui. Une silhouette se dessine doucement dans le nuage. Il faut peu de temps aux Gardiens pour reconnaître Sandy une fois le sable disparu. En posant les yeux sur lui, North et les autres sont heureux de le revoir. Pourtant, Sandy vient rapidement auprès de Jack. Il fait disparaître les dernières traces de sable noir, grain par grain, et forme un pansement au-dessus de sa tête. Comprenant immédiatement, North emmène Jack à l'infirmerie. Les yétis l'installent rapidement sur un lit et le soigne avec l'aide de North. Sandy s'approche de Jack et montre à North son sable avec un point d'interrogation.

\- Ça serait préférable, déclare le gardien russe. Si jamais il y a du sable qui t'a échappé, ça le protégera.

Hochant la tête, Sandy envoie son propre sable de rêve dans le corps de Jack. North, quant à lui, examine Jack. Il s'étouffe presque de surprise quant il voit que la blessure du jeune garçon a pratiquement disparue. North reste un moment sans dire un mot et cela inquiète Sandy. Quant il s'en aperçoit, le Gardien russe lui montre la blessure de Jack. Sandy fronce les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de former un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu as raison, dit North. Nous avons besoin de poser des questions et d'avoir des réponses claires.

Hochant la tête, Sandy part rejoindre les deux autres Gardiens qui sont ravis de le retrouver et le serrent dans leur bras chacun leur tour. Ayant fini de soigner Jack, North le soulève doucement et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'installe dans son lit avant de venir auprès des autres.

\- Comment ce cloporte a pu s'infiltrer ici par deux fois ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Je pense qu'avec nos pouvoirs affaiblis, mes barrières le sont aussi, admet North inquiet. Pitch a blessé Jack par deux fois, je ne tenterais pas une troisième. Allons parler à Manny, il aura peut-être une solution.

\- Et des réponses, réplique Tooth. Jack a un comportement étrange quand il est en présence de ses souvenirs. La protection que j'ai apposée sur lui n'a pas fonctionné. Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir ce que Manny nous cache.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir à tous, suite des révélations ! Un peu de plus de détails qui vous aideront à comprendre certaines choses. Je suis rapide en ce moment, mais à voir si ça va durer. Merci à Yukomin pour la correction. Bonne soirée et surtout bonne lecture. Et à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 09

Bien décidés à avoir des réponses à leurs questions, les Gardiens se dirigent vers la pierre qui se trouve dans la salle du Globe. Dès qu'ils y sont, ils expliquent à Sandy comment elle fonctionne. Chacun leur tour, ils posent une main dessus et ne tardent pas à avoir à la réaction de Manny.

 _\- Bonjour, mes chers Gardiens. Je suis ravi de te revoir en forme Sanderson._

Hochant la tête, le Gardien des rêves échange un regard avec North et forme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. Comprenant ce qu'il veut dire, le Gardien russe se lance.

\- Manny, nous avons besoin de réponses au sujet de Jack, dit-il sérieusement.

 _\- Je pense qu'au vu des événements, je ne peux pas vous le refuser. Posez-moi vos questions._

Préférant laisser Tooth parler en première les Gardiens lui font signe.

\- J'ai protégé Jack, déclare t-elle. Pourtant quand Pitch a fait voir à Jack la boîte qui contient ses souvenirs, ma protection n'a pas eu d'effet. Pourquoi ?

Un moment de silence s'installe sans qu'aucun des Gardiens ne parle. Manny prend le temps de réfléchir et arrive vite à une conclusion.

 _\- J'ai bien peur qu'il te faille mettre sur Jack une protection bien plus puissante que celle que tu utilises normalement. Cet enfant est bien plus puissant que vous ne le pensez et j'ai bien peur que sa magie n'ait contré la tienne._

\- Je comprends, donc je lui en apposerais une plus puissante, tout à l'heure.

 _\- D'autres questions ?_

\- Oui, admet North gêné. Pourquoi les souvenirs de Jack semblent-t-il le blesser ? Dès que Pitch s'approche de Jack avec ses souvenirs, il a une réaction violente, comme s'il les rejetait.

\- Que nous caches-tu, Manny ? demande Bunny en continuant. Cet enfant n'est pas un esprit normal pour que Mère Nature et toi vous vous le disputiez.

Les Gardiens regardent Bunny avec étonnement. Sandy car il n'était pas au courant et les autres pour le ton un peu sec employé par le Gardien.

 _\- Je vous ai déjà mentionné que la transformation de Jack avait été difficile. Sa survie était vitale._

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interroge Tooth confuse.

 _\- Nous avons fait un accord avec Mère Nature qui voulait Jack aussi. Il est à la fois un esprit de la nature, régnant sur l'hiver, et un esprit de la lune, Gardien de l'enfance._

\- Certes, mais quel est le rapport ? questionne Bunny en grognant.

 _\- Bunnymund, laisse-moi finir. Jack est très différent de vous. Sa transformation lui a été imposée, il n'a jamais eu le choix. Quant il était humain, il est mort en tombant dans le lac. Il est passé à travers la glace. L'eau était tellement froide que ça l'a engourdi et il n'a jamais pu regagner la surface. Jack s'est noyé._

Frappé d'effroi, les Gardiens sont choqués d'apprendre comment Jack est mort.

\- C'est horrible ! suffoque Toothiana, les larmes aux yeux. N'as-tu rien pu faire pour empêcher cela ? Normalement tu surveilles de près les êtres que tu as l'intention de transformer.

 _\- Cela s'est passé bien trop vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir. Mère Nature n'était pas présente, non plus, elle n'a pas pu le sauver. Quant nous sommes arrivés, le cœur de Jack avait déjà cessé de battre._

\- Et les signes avant coureurs ? demande North en fronçant les sourcils. La glace ne s'est pas brisée d'un coup. Vous auriez dû voir quand elle a commencé à se fissurer.

 _\- Effectivement, mais Jack n'était pas seul à ce moment-là. Un autre humain était avec lui. J'ai tenté de le faire partir car avec lui, mon champ d'action était limité. Mais vous avez pu constater le résultat. Mère Nature est arrivée quand j'avais commencé à transformer Jack et nous avons eu une terrible dispute pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Finalement, nous avons choisi l'option d'un esprit mixte. Pourtant, un problème subsistait. Le cœur de Jack était irrémédiablement mort. Mère Nature à donc décidé de lui insuffler de la vie dans le nouveau cœur que je lui aie créé. Jack est donc revenu à la vie mais extrêmement affaibli. Les émotions de Jack sont également instables à cause de ce problème. La perte de son cœur a affecté ses émotions. Il est émotionnellement instable, donc plus facile à manipuler. Jack ressent tout fortement mais cela disparaît rapidement._

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de palier à ce souci ? intervient Tooth inquiète.

 _\- Peut-être._

\- Tu serais gentil de développer, Manny, nous ne sommes pas devins, dit Bunny de mauvaise humeur.

 _\- Maintenant que Jack est libre, il se peut que son cœur se développe plus rapidement que quand il était sous la glace. C'est à vous, Gardiens, que je confie la tâche de veiller sur lui. Il faut que vous vous assuriez que Jack reste heureux et ressente les émotions qui l'entourent. Physiquement et émotionnellement, bien entendu. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire pour lui._

\- Nous veillerons sur lui, promet Tooth.

\- Et nous l'aiderons, continue North.

Manny est sur le point de parler quant un violent séisme secoue la salle du Globe. Surpris, les Gardiens manquent de tomber et entendent l'homme de la Lune leur dire qu'il y a un problème avec Jack. Redoutant de trouver Pitch, les Gardiens partent en courant vers la chambre de Jack. Malgré le sable doré de Sandy, Jack s'agite dans son lit. Des images le hantent et le blessent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. N'étant pas conscient de ce qu'il fait, ses pouvoirs sont hors de contrôle. Quenotte, qui est présente dans la pièce, se cache sous les couvertures en voyant de la glace et de la neige envahir la pièce. À un moment, la mini-fée sursaute en entendant un bruit sourd dehors. L'air devient de plus en plus froid et Quenotte frisonne sans le vouloir. Du givre recouvre le sol en quelques instants et ce dernier devient glissant ainsi que blanc. Quant les Gardiens arrivent, ils sentent immédiatement l'air froid qui provient de la chambre. North prend plusieurs manteaux bien chauds et les tend à ses amis qui les enfilent, sauf Bunny qui vient dans celui de North. Le Gardien russe ne perd pas une seconde de plus et ouvre la porte à la volée. Il n'a pas fait un pas qu'il glisse sur le sol recouvert de givre et finit sur les fesses. Tooth l'aide à se relever en vitesse en voyant des pics de glace se former autour du lit de Jack.

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé ? demande t-elle inquiète.

\- Non, il m'en faudrait plus que ça, déclare North en souriant. Par contre, j'ai été surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? les interroge Bunny en voyant Jack roulé en boule dans son lit.

\- Bonne question.

Sandy s'approche de Jack en flottant. Il tente de venir près du lit mais à peine est-il arrivé que des pics de glaces sortent du sol et l'en éloignent. Revenant auprès des autres, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demande Tooth.

En voyant Sandy former des images trop rapides au-dessus de sa tête, les Gardiens grimacent.

\- Va moins vite, nous ne comprenons rien, marmonne Bunny.

Soupirant, Sandy refait défiler les images moins vite. Du sable doré barré, Pitch barré et un point d'interrogation.

\- Tu veux dire que ce ne sont ni des rêves, ni des cauchemars qui le mettent dans cet état ?

Hochant la tête vigoureusement, Sandy pose son regard sur Jack qui a l'air de souffrir. Les Gardiens se sentent impuissants mais tentent de s'approcher tout de même. Dès que l'un d'eux vient trop près du jeune garçon, il est accueilli par de la glace et de la neige. Même Bunny s'y est tenté malgré sa petite taille. Il est ressorti en disant que Jack lui devrait des excuses en montrant ses pattes aux autres. Effectivement, ces dernières sont recouvertes de glace qui s'est logée dans ses poils.

\- Peux-tu tenter de l'endormir avec des rêves ? questionne North à l'adresse de Sandy qui secoue la tête. Pourquoi, non ?

Sandy lui montre alors du sable doré et une barrière de glace. Le sable ne parvient pas à entrer dans la barrière et reste à l'extérieur.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ? s'écrie Tooth. Mais, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Mais que veux-tu faire ? lui demande Bunny. Il refuse notre aide, nous ne pouvons pas lui forcer la main.

Alors que les Gardiens se disputent, la fenêtre s'ouvre en claquant dans le mur et une rafale de vent apporte de la neige. Sursautant, les Gardiens aperçoivent l'extérieur de l'atelier. Dehors, une vraie tempête de glace s'abat sur les plaines du Pôle Nord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écrie Toothiana apeurée.

\- C'est Jack qui fait ça ?

Horrifiés par la tempête que Jack a produit, les Gardiens tentent de le réveiller, en vain. Au lieu de le réveiller, de la glace et de la neige recouvrent plus rapidement les murs et les meubles de la chambre de Jack.

\- Il faut prévenir Manny, nous avons un gros problème à gérer, déclare North. On dirait que Jack ne contrôle plus rien du tout.

\- Ou vous m'appelez, c'est tout aussi simple, déclare une voix derrière les Gardiens.

Se retournant vivement, les Gardiens saisissent leurs armes avant de rester sans voix. Une femme avec des longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le dos est présente sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Jack. Vêtue d'une robe où sont représentées les quatre saisons, la femme s'approche.

\- C'est un honneur de vous avoir dans ma demeure, Mère Nature.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à tous ! Déjà le chapitre 10, Whaouuu! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires d'encouragements. Je ne serais jamais arrivée là sans eux. Merci à ma nyuko qui me corrige et prend soin de ne pas m'étrangler pour mes fautes de frappes. Bonne lecture à vous et bonne soirée. Sur ce, à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

\- Ne fais pas tant de manières, réplique sèchement Mère Nature en s'avançant. Nous nous connaissons tous ici. Ravie de te savoir de nouveau parmi nous Sanderson.

Hochant la tête, Sandy reporte son regard sur la chambre où se trouve Jack et la désigne à la femme. Cette dernière s'approche et constate l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Vous allez me devoir des explications, dit-elle avec fureur. L'hiver est sur le point de devenir hors de contrôle.

S'avançant d'un pas rapide vers le lit de Jack, Mère Nature ne fait pas attention à la glace qui chercher à lui nuire. Elle la fait disparaître. S'asseyant sur le lit de Jack, la femme touche doucement sa joue. Les Gardiens remarquent avec étonnement la douceur de Mère Nature envers le jeune esprit mais ne disent rien. Pourtant, cette dernière comprend ce qui se passe et ne semble guère ravie. Faisant signe aux Gardiens de venir plus près, le visage de Mère Nature se fait bien plus sombre qu'à son arrivée.

\- Je veux des réponses, tout de suite, lâche t-elle d'un ton sec.

Grimaçant, les Gardiens s'exécutent. Chacun évoque la situation. Pitch, les enfants, la libération de Jack et son enlèvement par le roi des Cauchemars. Plus le récit avance et moins Mère Nature ne semble d'humeur positive. Quand North finit sa phrase, l'atmosphère de la pièce est palpable.

\- Il semblerait que mon cher père fasse encore des siennes, déclare Mère Nature visiblement peu enchantée par la nouvelle. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Pas cette fois. Il s'en est pris à l'un de mes enfants.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffe Bunny.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié qui je suis, réplique Mère Nature excédée. Seraphina Pitchiner et je suis la fille du roi des Cauchemars. Mon père est donc bien le fautif, vu qu'il s'appelle Kosmotiz Pitchiner.

Restant un moment sans réaction, les Gardiens reviennent vite à la réalité en entendant un bruit sourd provenir de l'extérieur. Affolés, tous les quatre se regardent avant qu'un yéti particulièrement paniqué hurle quelque chose à North depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Partant aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, le yéti part en direction de l'atelier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demande Tooth anxieuse.

\- Me prévenir que l'un des chemins pour accéder à la salle où je stocke les jouets s'est effondré à deux endroits, dit North en lissant sa barbe.

Sandy, inquiet, fait défiler une image qui représente Jack suivit d'un point d'interrogation. Mère Nature le regarde un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Jack ne parvient plus à garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle, explique t-elle. Il a beaucoup de lacunes en ce qui concerne la maîtrise. Si, comme vous me le dites, Pitch l'a entraîné, ce n'est pas de la bonne manière. Quant tout sera fini, il viendra avec moi. Il a besoin de connaissances sur les autres saisons pour guider la sienne.

\- Mais si…

\- Pas de revendication, North. Il restera un Gardien. Jack trouvera l'équilibre entre ses deux pouvoirs, j'y veillerai. Mais attention, ses devoirs d'esprit de l'hiver ne doivent pas être relégués au second plan. Il est et restera l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ne l'oubliez jamais.

\- Est-il indispensable à l'hiver ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Toujours aussi lent à comprendre Bunnymund, soupire Mère Nature. Jack n'est pas un esprit de l'hiver, il est l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il dirige seul toute la saison.

\- Pourquoi seulement lui ? souffle Tooth.

\- Il était destiné à être le maître de l'hiver, répond Mère Nature en caressant la joue de Jack tendrement. Jack est bien trop puissant pour rester à l'arrière. L'hiver est la saison la plus dure à attribuer. C'est un élément capricieux que tous redoutent. Les autres esprits le savent et laissent tranquille les esprits de l'hiver pour ne pas perturber leur travail.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

\- C'est une saison dure et dont le contrôle exige de la volonté. L'hiver apporte le froid et la fin de nombreuses vies, humaines, animales ou végétales. Il est essentiel de maintenir un contrôle constant. Contrairement aux autres, un esprit de l'hiver ne peut pas reprendre de forces en s'endormant. Il doit en permanence être présent pour retenir la force de l'hiver. Voulant éviter de causer des catastrophes, les esprits des autres saisons évitent ceux de l'hiver, c'est ce qui a constitué leur réputation de solitaires. De plus, l'influence qu'ont les humains sur le climat est de plus en plus dure à contrôler. Les hommes prennent ce qu'ils veulent au détriment de la nature. Il leur en faut toujours plus, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon. Personne n'a rencontré les conditions pour devenir un esprit de l'hiver. Jack est le premier à y être parvenu depuis longtemps.

\- Nous avons bien compris son rôle, dit North. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive en ce moment ?

\- On dirait que son état ne lui permet plus de contrôler l'hiver, explique Mère Nature en tentant de faire réagir Jack. Quant il était sous la glace du lac, protégé de tout, je parvenais à lui faire régir l'hiver inconsciemment. Son état est lié à ce que Pitch lui a fait. Quant il est venu ici avec la boîte de ses souvenirs, est-ce que Jack l'a touché ?

\- Non.

\- Vous en êtes bien sûrs ? Même si ce n'est qu'un frôlement d'épaule, ça peut déclencher le processus pour raviver les souvenirs.

Ne pouvant affirmer ou renier, les Gardiens restent muets. Mère Nature semble encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant et reporte son attention sur Jack.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capables de me répondre, dit-elle d'un ton acide. S'il est dans cet état, c'est de votre faute. Jack a du avoir un contact quelconque avec la boîte de ses souvenirs et ceux-ci se déversent dans son esprit. Seulement, vu qu'ils ont été corrompus par la présence de Pitch, je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts.

Se penchant sur Jack, Mère Nature place le jeune garçon sur le dos. Elle place ensuite ses mains sur les tempes de Jack mais se fait repousser par les pouvoirs de ce dernier. Fronçant les sourcils, la femme fait signe au marchand de sable qui s'avance.

\- Endors-le profondément, dit-elle. Il ne doit rien ressentir.

Acquiesçant, Sandy fait apparaître son sable doré et entoure Jack. Aussitôt, ce dernier semble plus détendu. Mère Nature reprend alors ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redresse. Toisant Jack, elle le regarde avec tristesse avant de faire disparaître la glace de la pièce.

\- J'ai effacé tous les souvenirs de sa vie précédente qui étaient présents dans son esprit, admet Mère Nature. Je ne pouvais pas les lui laisser. C'est trop dangereux. Il ne sait rien et ne pourrait pas comprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionne North.

\- S'il a été choisi pour être Gardien, ce n'est pas sans raison. Jack a fait preuve d'un courage et d'un amour profond dans sa précédente vie. C'est la raison pour laquelle Manny et moi l'avons choisi.

\- Pour quel acte exactement ?

\- Sauver la vie d'autrui au détriment de la sienne, déclare Mère Nature. Et je ne dirais rien de plus. S'il n'avait jamais eu ses souvenirs en tête, Jack se serait bien mieux porté.

\- Nous en sommes conscients, avoue Tooth, secouée par les révélations de Mère Nature. Allez-vous faire quelque chose pour Pitch ?

\- Hélas, je doute pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Pitch n'entre pas dans mon rayon d'action. Je peux aller le voir et même le brusquer un peu mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. S'il est intelligent, il restera sagement dans son coin et se fera oublier. Je vais lui rappeler que mon fils n'est pas un jouet dont il peut profiter, et encore moins sa proie.

Le ton cassant de la dernière phrase de Mère Nature laissent les Gardiens avec un frisson leur parcourant l'échine. Posant un regard sur les Gardiens, la femme caresse les cheveux de Jack.

\- Laissez-le se reposer, dit-elle avec douceur. Il a besoin de faire le point avec ce qu'il ressent.

\- Mais il ne fait que ça depuis qu'on l'a récupéré, se lamente Bunny.

\- C'est peut-être dû à votre incapacité à le garder à l'écart de tout danger. Si Manny n'insistait pas pour vous le confier, je le prendrais volontiers avec moi. Ce qui est malheureusement impossible. Veillez mieux sur Jack ou vous risquez d'encourir ma colère.

Disparaissant dans un tourbillon mêlant des feuilles et des flocons, Mère Nature part, laissant les Gardiens dans une position peu enviable.

\- On a intérêt à ne pas se louper sur ce coup-là, déclare Bunny en frissonnant. Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemie.

\- Mais elle n'a pas tort, réplique Tooth inquiète. Nous avons mal fait notre devoir. Jack ne cesse de se faire blesser par Pitch, sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et avec Pitch qui nous nargue, soupire North, ce n'est guère évident.

\- De plus, ici, les protections n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner, dit Bunny alarmé.

Restant un moment sans réaction, North se redresse avec un sourire. Fixant le Lapin de Pâques, le Gardien russe vient d'avoir une excellente idée.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça, s'exclame Bunny en reculant. Ça sent le mauvais plan.

\- Mais non, au contraire, il est parfait.

\- Développe, suggère Bunny peu rassuré.

\- Si nous ne pouvons le protéger ici, il suffit de l'emmener ailleurs, déclare North en fixant Bunny.

Suivant sa logique, les deux autres Gardiens regardent Bunny intensément. Ce dernier finit par comprendre également et s'étouffe de surprise.

\- Vous voulez l'emmener au Terrier ?!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà la suite des aventures de Jack. Bonne lecture à vous et merci à Yukomin pour la correction.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

\- Il serait mieux protégé qu'ici, assure North. Mes protections ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient par le passé.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire apparaître de tunnel avec ma taille actuelle, rétorque Bunny.

Ayant oublié ce léger détail, les Gardiens réfléchissent à une autre solution. Si Bunny ne peut accueillir Jack, Tooth non plus. Saccagé par Pitch, son Palais n'est plus habitable et laisse trop d'ouvertures. Sandy finit par esquisser un sourire et avec son sable doré, fait apparaître une flèche au-dessus de sa tête. Malheureusement, les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas, trop occupés à chercher une solution. Le marchand de sable s'agite mais personne ne le remarque. Au bout d'un certain temps, il fait apparaître du sable qui sort de ses oreilles et part dans le couloir sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste. Quant il revient, Sandy tient un des elfes de North par le bonnet. Agacé, le Gardien secoue fortement l'elfe pour attirer l'attention des autres. Ces derniers se retournent vers le bruit et observent Sandy. Lâchant l'elfe, Sandy leur montre le dessus de sa tête. Il y fait apparaître un flocon de neige puis du sable doré autour et enfin un palais. Abasourdis, les Gardiens fixent le marchand de sable. Ce dernier forme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

\- Tu veux emmener Jack chez toi ? demande Tooth en fronçant les sourcils.

Hochant la tête vigoureusement, Sandy porte son regard sur les deux autres Gardiens. Lissant sa barbe, North semble dans une intense réflexion tandis que Bunny hausse les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit par dire le Gardien russe. Mais Sandy, Pitch utilise le même sable que toi, il pourrait entrer facilement chez toi également.

Secouant la tête, Sandy montre alors un cauchemar qui court et d'un coup disparaît. Il fait apparaître une sorte de bulle et place le palais à l'intérieur.

\- Les cauchemars ne peuvent pas entrer ? demande Tooth avec espoir.

Formant une affirmation avec son sable, Sandy sourit aux Gardiens qui le prennent dans leurs bras. Heureux d'avoir enfin une solution au problème que pose Pitch, North et les deux autres préparent quelques affaires qu'ils emmèneront chez Sandy. Il leur faut peu de temps pour se préparer. Une heure suffit amplement. Les elfes et les yétis courent partout pour aider les Gardiens à ne rien oublier. Il ne reste que Jack à préparer. Ce dernier est toujours profondément endormi et ne semble guère gêné par le bruit qui résonne dans les couloirs. North vient doucement dans sa chambre. Accompagné de Sandy, les deux Gardiens mettent plusieurs affaires dans un sac ainsi que des couvertures. North se penche alors sur le bâton de Jack pour le préparer avec le reste des affaires. Seulement ce dernier se recouvre immédiatement de givre avant de sauter dans la main droite de son propriétaire. Amusé, Sandy rejoint North avec un sourire.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher, déclare le Gardien russe. On finirait congelés dans le cas contraire.

Acquiesçant, Sandy remarque alors la couverture bouger sur le côté droit du lit. Aussitôt, une tête apparaît. Quenotte semble encore à moitié endormie et ne remarque pas qu'elle parvient à voler jusqu'au deux Gardiens qui restent sans voix. Se posant sur l'épaule de North, la mini-fée baille un long moment avant de les regarder tous les deux. Sandy est tellement surpris qu'il forme la tête de Tooth avec son sable. North hoche la tête et le Gardien des rêves sort rapidement de la chambre. Étonnée, Quenotte regarde North avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, la rassure North avec un sourire. Il n'y a rien de grave.

Il a à peine finit sa phrase que Tooth déboule dans la pièce avec affolement. Elle se calme en voyant sa mini-fée avec North qui la regarde avec appréhension.

\- Un souci ? demande t-elle. Sandy m'a fait comprendre de venir ici mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et je pensé qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Pas du tout, rétorque North en souriant. Dis-moi, comment es-tu venue ici ?

\- Euh…

Tooth réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle déploie ses ailes avant de s'envoler doucement à quelques centimètres du sol. D'abord surprise, la Gardienne des souvenirs sourit.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? dit-elle en venant près de North.

\- Je pense que c'est grâce à Jack, répond ce dernier en scrutant le lit. Il se peut que Mère Nature n'ait pas fait que supprimer les mauvais souvenirs de Jack. Et si elle avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenne que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal ?

\- Ce serait possible, tu crois ?

\- Nous avons une preuve sous les yeux. Tu ne pouvais plus voler et regarde à présent.

\- Ça voudrait dire que nous sommes en train de regagner des forces. Et que nous pourrons également le protéger de Pitch.

\- On arrive à la même conclusion, avoue North. Finissons de préparer ses affaires. Sandy doit nous attendre pour partir.

Hochant la tête, la Gardienne des souvenirs laisse transparaître sa joie de pouvoir de nouveau voler. Elle ne se détourne pourtant pas de sa tâche et aide North à finir le sac de Jack. Une fois terminé, Tooth prend le sac avant d'ouvrir la porte tandis que son ami soulève l'enfant. Ayant peur que Jack attrape froid, North l'a recouvert d'une couverture tout en laissant sa main droite, qui tient fermement le bâton, dehors. Quenotte vient alors se blottir sous la couverture pour rester près de Jack. Souriant, les Gardiens sortent de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Ces derniers, qui s'impatientent, soupirent en les voyant. Le premier à réagir est Bunny.

\- Eh bien, il vous en aura fallu du temps pour préparer le sac et le gamin, dit-il en grognant.

\- Sache que l'on a une bonne raison pour ce retard, s'amuse North. Tooth !

Comprenant où veut en venir le Gardien russe, Tooth déplie ses ailes et s'envole. Bunny reste sans voix en la voyant virevolter de droite à gauche. Quant elle redescend avec un grand sourire, le Lapin de Pâques soupire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorque Tooth en sachant ce qui le tracasse. Tu vas vite retrouver ton aspect normal.

\- J'espère bien, avoue Bunny. Parce que sinon, je ne suis d'aucune utilité.

\- Bah ! s'exclame North. Ne te fais pas autant de souci, tu seras vite remis. Je le sens dans ma bedaine.

\- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai du souci à me faire, réplique Bunny.

Sandy regarde ses amis avec tendresse sachant ce qu'ils ont endurés pendant son absence. Il s'avance vers eux et forme quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Comme à leur habitude, les autres ne le remarquent pas et Sandy finit par venir se planter devant eux. Le symbole présent au-dessus de sa tête représente une horloge.

\- Oui, nous savons qu'il est grand temps de partir mon ami, dit North avec douceur. Je donne les dernières instructions et nous y allons.

North s'éloigne quelques instants des autres Gardiens avant de revenir. Sandy remarque que tous le regardent et lui confirment qu'ils sont prêts à partir. Le marchand de sable n'attend pas plus. Il forme un nuage doré assez large pour que tous tiennent dessus. S'envolant par l'une des fenêtres de l'Atelier, les Gardiens prennent rapidement de l'altitude, au grand déplaisir de Bunny.

\- J'aurais préféré passer par mes tunnels, dit-il en se cachant les yeux. On va finir par se tuer.

\- Mais non, Bunny, répond North. Profite du paysage.

\- Sans façon, réplique Bunny avant de mettre ses pattes devant sa bouche pour éviter de parler.

Tooth laisse échapper un rire tandis que North se contente d'un sourire. Ce dernier observe le jeune garçon endormi dans ses bras et espère qu'il reviendra bientôt à lui. Alors que cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'ils volent, Sandy laisse du sable s'échapper de ses mains. Intrigués, les autres Gardiens observent avec attention ce qu'il fait. Ils sont déjà venus chez Sandy mais le problème avec leur petit ami est que celui-ci ne cesse de changer de demeure. Effectivement, le marchand de sables se lasse très rapidement, ce qui a pour cause de faire également changer son palais. Un jour, ce sera un palais digne d'un roi, et un autre, un palais plus petit. Il peut y avoir toutes sortes de créatures à l'intérieur du palais. Souvent ce sont des créatures issues des rêves des enfants et que Sandy garde auprès de lui. Cette fois, les Gardiens ont hâte de voir ce que leur réserve leur ami. Ils ont la réponse en voyant un gigantesque palais apparaître sous leurs yeux grâce au sable doré. Des petites tours sont apparentes et laissent imaginer l'intérieur immense que réservent les pièces du château. Plusieurs fontaines, qui laissent couler du sable doré, sont présentes également, laissant le sable s'échapper dans le ciel. Les fleurs, également faites de sables, luisent faiblement. Sandy s'amuse de voir que ses amis sont subjugués par son palais et il crée un pont de sable pour le rejoindre depuis son nuage. Avançant lentement sur le chemin, Bunny manque de trébucher. Tooth décide alors de le prendre dans ses bras malgré les revendications de ce dernier. Dès qu'ils sont arrivés à bon port, Sandy dissipe son nuage. Il fait passer ses amis devant lui et se tourne vers l'entrée de son palais. Faisant surgir d'énormes grilles faites de sable doré du nuage, le marchand de sable s'assure que rien ne pourra entrer. Une fois son inspection terminée, Sandy fait signe aux Gardiens de le suivre. En entrant dans son palais, les Gardiens sont toujours aussi bluffés. Les murs et le mobilier sont fait grâce au sable doré de leur ami et le tout ressemble aux histoires de contes de fées racontées aux enfants. Sandy semble ravi de les surprendre et leur lance un sourire rayonnant. Pourtant, les Gardiens sont soucieux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Sandy forme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit Bunny gêné. Mais il fait plutôt chaud ici, Manny nous a prévenu de ne pas mettre Jack dans un endroit trop chaud. Il risquerait de tomber malade.

Secouant les mains, Sandy leur fait signe de le suivre. Surpris, les Gardiens s'exécutent. Ils grimpent plusieurs escaliers décorés de toutes sortes d'objets avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Aussitôt, ils sentent un air glacial provenir de la pièce. Ouvrant la porte, Sandy leur dévoile l'intérieur. Immaculée du sol au plafond, la chambre est recouverte de glace. Des stalactites sont présentes au plafond et donnent un contraste avec la fenêtre. Effectivement, la fenêtre est transparente et offre une vue sur les nuages qui entourent le palais.

\- Impressionnant, déclare North en s'avançant vers le lit qui se trouve contre l'un des pics de glace pour y déposer Jack. Quand as-tu pu construire cette pièce ?

Lui jetant un regard malicieux, Sandy forme le mot secret au-dessus de sa tête avant de sourire.

\- Tu es malin, soupire North. Et maintenant que faisons-nous ?

\- Attendons que Jack soit en forme dans un premier temps, répond Tooth en regardant Jack dormir paisiblement dans le lit. Nous ne savons pas dans quel état il va se réveiller. Et je serais d'avis de ne pas le laisser seul.

\- Tu as raison, intervient Bunny. Surveillons-le chacun notre tour. Nous avons commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs pour en retenter encore une autre.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord, conclut North. Je prends le premier tour, après Tooth, puis Bunny et enfin toi, Sandy. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Hochant la tête, les Gardiens font comprendre qu'ils sont tous d'accord. North demande alors à Sandy une chaise, et ce dernier est ravi de lui en fournir une. Une fois installé, le Gardien russe sort un livre de son manteau tandis que les autres partent en compagnie de Sandy qui a hâte de faire visiter son nouveau palais à ses amis. Avant de se plonger dans sa lecture, North observe le jeune garçon.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à te reposer et à te réveiller, Jack, dit-il avec douceur.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 12. Je tiens à tous vous remercier de suivre ma fic. ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et encore merci à Yukomin pour la correction. Je vous dis à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Plusieurs jours sont nécessaires pour que Jack se réveille de son sommeil. Sandy, qui est à ses côtés, le voit ouvrir les yeux et se penche sur lui. Formant rapidement des images au-dessus de sa tête, le marchand de sable ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il va trop vite. Jack grimace en voyant le sable bouger et secoue la tête.

\- Ça va trop vite, je ne comprends rien, dit-il gêné.

Surpris, Sandy se frappe la tête avec sa main et décide de ralentir le rythme. Doucement, les images passent de l'une à l'autre de façon plus calme. Jack observe plusieurs fois un pansement et se doute que le marchand de sable s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, répond Jack en se redressant doucement. Juste un peu fatigué, et …

Fixant ce qui l'entoure, le jeune esprit semble s'apercevoir d'un changement radical. Il se frotte les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

\- On est où ? demande Jack inquiet. Nous ne sommes plus au même endroit.

Voyant l'anxiété de son hôte, Sandy fait apparaître l'atelier de North grâce à son sable puis une image de son propriétaire. Puis il fait apparaître son palais et se désigne.

\- Nous sommes donc chez toi, déclare Jack rassuré en se levant maladroitement.

Inquiet, Sandy fais asseoir Jack sur son lit en formant une croix énorme au-dessus de sa tête. Comprenant sa réaction, le jeune garçon sourit avant de s'envoler et de flotter dans les airs.

\- Je te jure que tout va bien, promet Jack ne voulant pas redescendre. Mère Nature m'a aidé à remettre mes idées en place. Apparemment, elles ne l'étaient pas ces trois derniers siècles à ce que j'ai compris. Elle m'a également apprit beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais. Sur vous et sur moi-même, ainsi que sur Pitch.

Arborant un air sombre, Jack ne semble guère d'humeur à parler de ce qu'il a vécut avec le roi des Cauchemars. Ne sachant pas que le marchand de sable peut voler, Jack sursaute en le voyant devant lui. Esquissant un sourire, Sandy rassure le jeune garçon en un instant.

\- J'ai bien envie d'aller me dégourdir les jambes, dit-il avec un grand sourire en attrapant son bâton. On fait la course ?

Surpris, Sandy reste sans réaction tandis que Jack s'envole vers la porte en compagnie de Quenotte qui trouve le jeu très amusant. Il faut bien cinq minutes au marchand de sable pour se décider à suivre Jack. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs très rapide et ne s'aperçoit pas que le Gardien ne le suit pas. Le jeune garçon profite d'un moment de liberté pour scruter les moindres recoins du palais. Regorgeant d'endroits attirants pour un enfant, Jack se laisse facilement tenter par tout ce qui l'entoure. Dès qu'il voit une porte, il la franchit sans hésiter. Quenotte n'a peur de rien en compagnie de Jack et prend vite goût au jeu. À force de rentrer et sortir par les portes, Jack se retrouve hors du palais. Regardant avec curiosité le sol fait de sable doré lumineux, le jeune garçon redescend lentement. Prudemment, Jack pose un pied au sol et remarque qu'il ne tombe pas. Il finit par revenir sur terre, ou plutôt sur le sable, et observe ce qui l'entoure. Plusieurs fontaines se trouvent sur le sable et intriguent Jack qui s'en approche. Elles crachent du sable doré à la place de l'eau et le jeune garçon met sa main dedans. Aussitôt, une multitude de formes se matérialisent. Stupéfait, Jack fais un bond en arrière avant de voir des dauphins, étoiles, chevaux et autres venir autour de lui. Pendant un long moment, Jack n'ose plus bouger. Il se rend vite compte que le sable ne le blesse pas et s'amuse à faire changer de forme les animaux. Des poissons, des fouines, des baleines et beaucoup d'autres font leur apparition dans les jardins. Quenotte, qui s'amuse autant que Jack, profite pour voler et redescendre à toute vitesse. Intrigué, Jack finit par s'envoler pour jouer avec elle. Créant un mini toboggan de glace pour la mini-fée, Jack la regarde en souriant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi dans une ambiance joyeuse. Puis Jack vient près de la mini-fée, et la rattrape dans ses bras dès qu'elle est en bas du toboggan.

\- Merci de m'avoir protégé, dit Jack en la serrant doucement contre lui.

Piaillant légèrement, Quenotte vient déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jack. Rougissant, ce dernier semble gêné mais se reprend vite.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Ravie, Quenotte ouvre grand les yeux. Jack fait tourner son bâton dans sa main et de la neige se met à tomber doucement au-dessus du palais de Sandy. Le jeune garçon attend patiemment que la neige retombe pour lancer un peu de sa magie dessus. Aussitôt, les flocons se mettent à luire puis à briller fortement tandis que d'autres restent normaux. Quenotte écarquille les yeux d'émerveillement et vient se poser sur la tête de Jack qui se trouve au milieu des flocons. Appréciant le spectacle, la mini-fée s'installe pour mieux observer. Dès que la neige de Jack touche le sable de Sandy, un petit tintement se fait entendre. Puis deux, trois et enfin des dizaines de tintement surgissent dans les jardins. La neige laisse de nouveau place au sable doré de Sandy en disparaissant. Jack regarde son œuvre avec un sourire avant de s'apercevoir que les Gardiens sont justes en dessous de lui.

\- Il est temps de redescendre apparemment, murmure t-il.

Se posant sur le sol sans un bruit, Jack note certains changements survenus chez les Gardiens. North semble plus vigoureux, Tooth peut voler, et Bunny, le petit lapin qu'il avait rencontré, s'est transformé en un lapin de deux mètres de haut. Bouche bée, Jack le regarde avec des yeux ronds avant de secouer la tête. Surprenant son geste, Bunny fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande t-il en se regardant. J'ai un problème ?

\- Tu es quoi exactement ? l'interroge Jack prudemment. Tu étais plus mignon avant.

\- Moi, mignon ! s'exclame Bunny interloqué.

Reculant un peu devant le ton employé par le Lapin de Pâques, Jack ne sait pas quoi faire. S'apercevant de son comportement, Bunny se calme, surtout en voyant les autres lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Pardon, dit-il nerveux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise que je suis mignon.

\- Tu préfères quoi ? demande Jack en haussant un sourcil avec amusement. Grandes oreilles ? Kangourou ?

\- Oui, pour…, commence Bunny avant de comprendre. De quoi ? Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Ai-je l'air d'une de ces bestioles ?

\- Tu as la taille en tout cas, rétorque Jack amusé.

Ne pouvant nier, Bunny soupire en secouant la tête. Le jeune garçon le regarde avec malice et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Les autres Gardiens sont aussi amusés que Jack mais arrivent à garder leur sérieux. North s'avance près de Jack tout en esquissant un sourire.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux, dit-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien mieux que ces trois derniers siècles, avoue Jack sur la défensive.

\- C'est déjà ça ! s'exclame North en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Jack qui manque de s'écrouler. Tu as les idées remises en place apparemment.

\- Exact, répond le jeune garçon. Il était grand temps que je fasse le ménage et le tri. Après tout, j'ai dormi trois cent ans. Je devais remédier à ce problème, et Mère Nature m'y a aidé.

\- Nous sommes heureux de rencontrer le vrai Jack, sourit Tooth ravie.

\- Pardon ? l'interroge le jeune garçon en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même la première fois que l'on s'est vu et encore moins quand on t'a récupérés. Tu étais très craintif, et …

\- Tooth, murmure Bunny en lui désignant Jack.

Avisant ce dernier, la Gardienne des souvenirs aperçoit l'air sombre du jeune garçon.

\- Je suis désolée, reprend Tooth rapidement. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, admet Jack gêné. Je me suis mal comporté avec vous au début et même après que vous m'ayez soigné. J'aurais pu vous blesser sans le vouloir.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire Jack, tu n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Étant perdu comme tu l'étais, personne ne t'en veux. Et surtout pas nous.

Réfléchissant, Jack finit par acquiescer et se détend. Les Gardiens peuvent le voir scruter partout autour de lui et surtout les fixer. Les détaillants des pieds à la tête comme un enfant, ce qu'il est, Jack ne veut rien louper. Bunny et Tooth l'intriguent énormément. Les Gardiens, en le remarquant, échangent un regard.

\- Un souci ? lui demande Tooth avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Jack secouer la tête.

\- Eh bien, commence Jack, je trouve que Quenotte te ressemble beaucoup mais les autres mini-fées que j'ai pu apercevoir n'étaient pas comme elle.

\- Oh, tu as remarqué la distinction, explique Tooth avec joie. Tu es observateur. Quenotte est l'une de mes lieutenantes, c'est pour ça qu'elle est différente. Cela se remarque à la plume sur sa tête. Quenotte à une plume dorée alors que les autres sont vertes.

\- Et en ce qui me concerne, intervient Bunny qui a fini de marmonner. Je ne suis pas un lapin mais un Pooka.

\- Un quoi ? questionne Jack surpris.

\- Un Pooka, répond Bunny avec fierté. Je suis un combattant et non un être qui vit dans un …

\- Un Terrier ?

\- Exactement, continue le Gardien. Si tu veux apprendre à te battre, je suis un excellent maître en combat. Je peux également te donner des conseils ou autres.

N'ayant pas réagit à la réflexion de Jack, Bunny remarque que les Gardiens et Jack ont du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien, répond Jack hilare. Mais tu vis bien dans un terrier ? Donc tu es une sorte de lapin géant.

Ouvrant puis fermant la bouche, Bunny finit par laisser tomber en voyant l'amusement du jeune garçon à le faire rager.

\- Si tu veux, déclare le Gardien.

\- Et si nous allions finir notre conversation à l'intérieur ? propose North.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack ne cesse de regarder partout avec curiosité. North a d'ailleurs du mal à obtenir des réponses de lui. Sandy semble amusé par la situation, tout comme les deux autres. Le Gardien conduit ses invités dans une grande pièce. Attiré par quelque chose au fond de la pièce, Jack s'en approche. Avisant un petit Globe comme celui de North, il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers les Gardiens. Ces derniers prennent place dans des fauteuils faits de sable doré et s'installent confortablement.

\- Encore un Globe ? demande Jack. Vous en avez tous un ?

\- Oui, répond Tooth en souriant. Ça nous aide énormément.

\- Je vois, mais il devrait ne pas y avoir de lumières dessus ?

\- Certes, mais il existe une seule exception, avoue Bunny en regardant le jeune garçon.

\- Et laquelle ?

\- Toi, murmure Tooth.

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Jack baisse la tête. Ne saisissant pas bien ce qu'ils veulent dire, il jette un regard au Globe.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Tu es un esprit, Jack, lui explique North. Mais un esprit dans un corps d'enfant. Ta croyance est donc toujours présente en toi. Et de ce fait, tu apparais sur nos Globes respectifs. Seulement les enfants humains apparaissent en doré tandis que toi en argenté.

\- Et ça veut dire que je serais visible où que je sois ? demande Jack.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me chercher quant j'étais chez Pitch ? l'interroge Jack.

Abasourdis par la question du jeune garçon, les Gardiens se regardent pour voir qui va répondre. Sandy se propose volontiers avant de voir Tooth se lever pour faire face à Jack.

\- Crois-moi, dit-elle avec sérieux. Nous aurions voulu te venir en aide mais cela nous a été impossible. En étant sous l'emprise de Pitch, tu n'apparaissais pas sur le Globe. Le repaire du Roi des Cauchemars ne nous était pas ouvert non plus. Malheureusement pour nous tous, nous n'avons pu que constater notre impuissance.

Hochant la tête, Jack comprend la situation des Gardiens et regarde la place que lui a réservée Sandy. En le voyant hésiter, le marchand de sable fait apparaître une flèche qui dit à Jack de s'installer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit le jeune garçon gêné. Ça m'embête de geler ton sable si je m'assois dessus.

Esquissant un sourire, Sandy vient près de Jack et l'entraîne vers le fauteuil de sable. Jack n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'il est assis dessus avec une tasse de chocolat dans la main. Rien ne se passe. Jack soupire avant de voir que son chocolat chaud est maintenant froid. Il a plein de questions en tête et profite de la journée pour les poser aux Gardiens qui sont ravis de lui répondre. Plusieurs jours passent ainsi sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Bunny se met en tête d'entraîner Jack en voyant qu'il ne sait pas se battre tandis que Sandy le seconde. Ils font quand même attention de ménager le jeune garçon qui, malgré l'entraînement de Pitch, n'est guère à l'aise dans l'art du combat. Tooth, quant à elle, préfère former Jack sur le monde des esprits en lui apprenant de quels esprits se méfier. North, plus versé dans la magie, entraîne Jack avec la sienne. Au bout de deux semaines, Jack a rattrapé son retard et est capable de se défendre. Il est en train de parler avec Quenotte quand le château de Sandy est secoué par un tremblement. Le propriétaire des lieux devient rouge et du sable doré sort de ses oreilles. Il forme le visage de Pitch au-dessus de sa tête avant de partir en direction de la porte. Les Gardiens empoignent tous leurs armes, y compris Jack même s'il n'est guère rassuré. Quenotte vient se blottir dans la poche de son pull bleu. Arrivés à la porte, tous aperçoivent le roi des Cauchemars s'acharner sur la porte sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat. En les voyants, il semble se calmer et sourit.

\- On dirait que tu as mis en place des protections, dit-il à l'adresse de Sandy qui hausse les épaules.

\- Avec des invités surprises dans ton genre, c'est normal, lui lance froidement Jack.

\- Tiens donc, tu as du répondant, répond Pitch d'un ton mielleux.

\- En passant du temps avec toi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, déclare Jack en haussant les épaules. Alors, tu es venu pour quoi exactement ?

Interloqués par les paroles de Jack, les Gardiens restent sans voix. Sandy a même la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu es devenu bien trop impertinent ! s'exclame Pitch énervé.

\- Dis la personne qui envoie exploser ses cauchemars sur la porte du voisin, sourit Jack. Très crédible.

Se retenant à grand peine de rire, les Gardiens regardent Pitch. Ce dernier ne supporte pas les commentaires de Jack et envoie plusieurs cauchemars exploser contre la porte avec fureur.

\- Tu es en train de t'énerver, déclare Jack. Je ne te pensais pas aussi susceptible.

\- Viens donc te battre, lance Pitch froidement. On verra si tu me parleras sur ce ton après.

Peu confiant à l'idée de se battre contre le roi des Cauchemars, Jack observe les Gardiens. Ces derniers sont loin d'avoir peur, car ils ont leurs armes respectives en main et s'avancent vers le portail, sauf Bunny qui reste près de Jack.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, déclare le Lapin de Pâques. C'est ce qu'il recherche. Imagine juste que c'est un énorme cafard que tu dois écraser.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre sur l'histoire du cafard mais j'ai saisi le reste, réplique Jack en esquissant un sourire.

Sandy ouvre alors la porte de son château en voyant Jack et Bunny se joindre à eux. Dès qu'il le fait, des cauchemars se jettent immédiatement à l'assaut. Ils sont pratiquement arrivés sur les Gardiens quand un fouet les coupe en deux. Jack regarde Sandy, ébahi en voyant que c'est de son fait. Grognant, Pitch fais apparaitre sa faux ainsi que du sable noir.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois, déclare le roi des Cauchemars. Il vaudrait mieux que je te réexpédie où je t'avais envoyé.

\- Essaye toujours, nous serons là pour t'en empêcher, s'exclame North.

\- Et tu crois qu'un vieillard me fait peur ? demande Pitch en souriant.

North hausse les épaules et quant il voit que Pitch attaque se redresse. Aussitôt, Tooth s'envole suivit de Sandy et de Jack. Bunny, quant à lui, disparaît dans un de ses tunnels. North est sur le point d'encaisser l'attaque du roi des Cauchemars quand le fouet de Sandy attrape le poignet de Pitch. Ce dernier corrompt immédiatement le sable doré et le renvoie sur North. Bunny a juste le temps de rattraper son ami et disparaît avec lui. Toothiana arrive alors derrière son adversaire. Prenant de l'élan, elle tente de le toucher, en vain. Un cauchemar surgit et la met en déroute. Sandy et Jack survolent le combat quand des cauchemars viennent les attaquer. Le marchand de sable les repousse avec force tandis que Jack les glace. Bunny et North sont également revenus auprès de Tooth qui fait face à Pitch. Sandy et Jack ne tardent pas à se poser dès qu'ils ont finis de détruire les cauchemars.

\- Bravo, dit Pitch en applaudissant. Vous avez retrouvés la forme à ce que je vois.

\- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, souffle Tooth excédée.

Rapidement et sans prévenir, Pitch forme une flèche qu'il destine à la Gardienne. Jack a juste le temps de former un mur de glace devant Tooth qui écarquille les yeux de surprise. Le roi des Cauchemars observe alors le jeune garçon avec un regard mauvais.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais une mine de problèmes, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Il faut que je me débarrasse de toi en premier.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Pitch s'en prend directement à Jack. Seulement, le roi des Cauchemars ne se doute pas un instant que le jeune garçon à suivit un entrainement plus poussé que le précédent. Dès que Jack voit le sable arriver vers lui, il frappe deux fois au sol avec son bâton. Immédiatement, un nuage de neige l'entoure et de la glace se forme autour de lui. Les cauchemars sont repoussés et Sandy en profite pour les renvoyer à leur propriétaire. Surpris, Pitch ne peut les esquiver et se retrouve éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Quant il se relève, ses yeux sont exorbités et le roi des Cauchemars semble en proie à une colère sans précédente.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te retirer, dit Tooth en abaissant ses armes.

\- Plus tu vas t'entêter et plus la défaite sera cuisante pour toi, ajoute North.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que je suis venu sans aucun plan de secours ? interroge Pitch. Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Se reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière, le roi des Cauchemars sourit. Les Gardiens, sentant qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, s'avancent lentement. D'un coup, un nuage de sable noir apparaît et Pitch disparaît à l'intérieur avant de réapparaitre au-dessus.

\- Je pense me retirer, dit Pitch. Un autre devoir m'appelle. Il est grand temps que les enfants aient peur de moi et qu'ils ne connaissent que ça.

\- Ils n'auront pas peur, Sandy a remit le système des rêves en place, rétorque North.

\- Alors, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils me voient de leurs propres yeux pour que je puisse enfin tout détruire et qu'il ne reste que la peur. Et je sais exactement où commencer. Là ou je t'ai rencontré Jack.

Sandy tente d'attraper Pitch dès qu'il bouge, en vain. Le roi des Cauchemars part rapidement hors de leur portée et se dirige droit sur la ville de Burgess. Les Gardiens se regardent un instant et hochent la tête. Sandy commence à faire descendre son château et le dirige également à Burgess. Pendant ce temps, North et Bunny remarquent avec Tooth que Jack est anxieux.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé face à Pitch, dit Bunny en l'encourageant.

\- C'est bien vrai, soutient North avec un sourire.

\- Merci, souffle Jack pourtant pas rassuré. Qu'allons-nous faire une fois à Burgess ?

\- Botter les fesses de Pitch me semble tout indiqué, déclare Bunny. Il est grand temps qu'on le remette à sa place.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir à tous, comme je suis en vacances, je peux enfin m'atteler à mes chapitres. Ça sent la fin, et oui, malheureusement. Mais bon, j'ai pas fini, pas encore. Merci à ma Yuko pour la correction et à vous de me lire et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée. Bisous, à bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Quant les Gardiens arrivent à Burgess, la ville leur fait froid dans le dos. Des nuages noirs se trouvent un peu partout. Les enfants endormis qui sont dans les maisons sont ciblés par la magie de Pitch qui leur envoie des cauchemars. Atterrissant en bordure de la forêt, Sandy fait disparaître son château d'un claquement de doigts. Regardant autour de lui, Jack regarde les maisons avec anxiété. North surprend son regard et s'approche doucement du jeune garçon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les enfants dorment à cette heure-ci, dit le Gardien russe. Aucun d'entre eux ne verra ce qui se passera.

\- Alors pourquoi à ton avis il est là, celui-là ? demande Jack en pointant du doigt derrière North.

Se retournant précipitamment, North manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant effectivement un enfant devant lui. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, les Gardiens cachent leurs armes et se regardent, perdus. L'enfant, quant à lui, semble émerveillé et tourne autour des Gardiens avec un sourire avant de sautiller sur place.

\- Je le savais, s'écrie t-il joyeux. Vous existez ! J'en étais sûr.

Regardant l'enfant avec un air abasourdi, les Gardiens échangent un regard surpris.

\- Je m'appelle Jamie, dit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire. Et je suis votre plus grand fan, avec ma sœur.

\- Enchanté, dit North en serrant la main de Jamie.

\- Vous êtes tous là, s'exclame l'enfant. Même Jack Frost.

Interloqué, Jack fronce les sourcils en regardant les Gardiens sans comprendre. Ces derniers soupirent en se rappelant ne pas lui avoir dit son nom.

\- Il parle de moi ? demande Jack.

\- Effectivement, répond Bunny gêné. Nous avons omis de te dire ton nom de famille. Désolé.

\- Tu sais, Jack, poursuit Jamie en ignorant la conversation entre les deux Gardiens. Je ne savais pas que tu existais. Je l'ai appris depuis peu. Je t'adore, tu contrôles la neige et la glace, ce qui est vraiment très amusant.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? demande Tooth surprise.

\- Grâce à mes rêves, déclare Jamie. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je rêve de Jack alors je sais qui il est.

\- Sandy ! s'écrie North avec joie en prenant le marchand de sable dans ses bras. Tu es le meilleur.

\- Tu pourrais expliquer ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Sandy a fait en sorte que les enfants rêvent de Jack pour croire en lui, explique le Gardien russe. C'est pour ça que Jack devenait un peu plus fort chaque jour. Et c'est aussi pour ça que sa magie a renvoyée Pitch avec autant de force.

\- Pitch ? questionne Jamie en regardant les Gardiens. Le croquemitaine ?

\- Absolument, nous sommes venus le débusquer, explique North, il n'est pas loin alors…

\- Nous ne pouvons le mêler à ça, le coupe Tooth rapidement. C'est un enfant, nous sommes censés le protéger et non l'emmener droit à Pitch.

\- Le croquemitaine est à Burgess ! s'exclame Jamie.

\- Exactement, c'est pour ça que l'on ne peut pas te mêler à nos histoires, déclare Jack inquiet.

\- Tu contrôles vraiment la neige ? le questionne Jamie.

Prudent au début, Jack hoche la tête. Jamie s'avance et se plante alors devant le jeune garçon.

\- Donc tu contrôles aussi l'hiver ?

\- Pas tout seul, admet Jack en regardant l'enfant.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Mère Nature peut exercer le contrôle sur l'hiver puisqu'elle est celle qui me l'a confiée. Elle s'en occupait bien avant ma création.

\- Elle existe elle aussi ?

\- Évidemment, sourit Jack.

\- Comment tu fais pour créer la neige ? C'est quoi son rôle ?

\- Grâce à mes flocons. Ils sont créés à partir de ma magie, et ils sont donc liés à l'hiver.

\- Magiques ! Pourrais-tu me les montrer ?

\- Malheureusement, ça sera pour plus tard ! s'exclame North en montrant un nuage noir venir dans leur direction. Jack, protège Jamie.

Dégainant leurs armes, les Gardiens se précipitent sur les cauchemars qui apparaissent. North prend une boule à neige et la secoue avant de la lancer. Aussitôt, des yétis sortent de la lumière. Défendant Jack resté en arrière, les Gardiens se concentrent sur leurs adversaires, toujours plus nombreux. Après plusieurs minutes de batailles, les cauchemars battent en retraite mais d'autres apparaissent dans le dos des Gardiens. Jack ne perd pas de temps et les gèle sur place. Jamie est ravi de le voir en action, mais avant qu'il n'en voie plus, Jack le prend par le bras et cours en direction des Gardiens accompagnés des yétis.

\- Il en vient de partout, dit Tooth.

\- Pitch tente de nous rabattre vers le lac, comprend North en jetant un coup d'œil vers la forêt.

\- Alors répondons présents à son invitation, déclare Bunny en partant en courant suivit des autres qui n'ont guère d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Pendant qu'ils courent, les Gardiens abattent plusieurs cauchemars qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin. Jack quant à lui, prend soin de Jamie. Le chemin pour aller au lac est sinueux mais les Gardiens ne se perdent pas et arrivent rapidement à l'endroit voulu. Pitch est présent et se retourne à leur arrivée. Souriant en apercevant Jamie, le roi des Cauchemars éclate de rire.

\- Vous avez amené un spectateur pour assister à votre défaite ou bien est-ce mon dessert ? demande-t-il amusé.

\- Nous sommes là pour t'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes, réplique Tooth avec hargne. Et tant qu'on y est, rends-moi mes fées.

Ignorant la Gardienne, Pitch observe Jack avec attention. Il sort le casier à dents de Jack et sourit. Pourtant rien ne se passe, et le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionne Jack étonné.

\- Maudite fée des dents, grogne Pitch. Tu l'as protégé.

Souriant à son tour, Tooth se jette sur le roi des Cauchemars ainsi que les autres Gardiens. Le combat fait rage mais Pitch ne fatigue toujours pas. Sandy est au-dessus de lui et tente de l'attraper, en vain, tandis que North et Bunny sont au sol et l'attaque. Pitch réplique avec force et parvient à envoyer Tooth dans un arbre. Sonnée, la Gardienne voit tout tourner autour d'elle. En voyant cela, Jack demande aux yétis de protéger Jamie et se précipite à l'aide de Tooth.

\- Tout va bien ? demande t-il inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répond la Gardienne. J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne.

Jack soupire de soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers le combat. En quelques instants, Pitch à retourné la situation à son avantage. Bunny est blessé à l'une de ses pattes arrière et ne peut se relever. Il ne reste donc plus que North face à Pitch. Ce dernier tient sa faux avec hargne et tente de l'abattre sur le Gardien qui esquive. Redoublant de vitesse, North assène un coup de poing dans la figure de Pitch et l'envoie sur le lac gelé dans un craquement sinistre. Furieux, Pitch se relève et aperçoit Jamie, seul avec les yétis. Le roi des Cauchemars disparaît de sous les yeux de North. Cherchant son adversaire, le Gardien entend un bruit sourd et se retourne. Il aperçoit avec horreur ses yétis au sol et aucune trace de l'enfant. Éclatant de rire, Pitch réapparaît sur le lac avec, dans ses bras, Jamie.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné, dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

\- Pas exactement, déclare une voix derrière lui.

Trop lent, Pitch sent quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds. Ne pouvant soutenir son poids, la glace cède. Jack à juste le temps de rattraper Jamie et de s'envoler doucement au-dessus du lac.

\- Bien joué, Jack ! hurle North avec joie.

\- Personne ne t'a vu arriver, s'exclame Jamie.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il me remarque, avoue Jack. Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu te rattraper.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, dit Jack en souriant.

Alors que Jack est sur le point de rejoindre le bord du lac, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. La glace qui se trouve à la surface du lac explose. Un fouet fait de sable noir attrape la jambe de Jack. Ce dernier demande à Vent de prendre Jamie et de le ramener aux Gardiens. Il n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car il est entraîné dans les eaux noires du lac, perdant son bâton sur la glace solide. En voyant cela, les Gardiens accourent, paniqués.

\- Jack ! hurle Jamie.

\- Encore un mauvais tour de Pitch, s'écrie North prêt à plonger pour aller chercher Jack.

\- Il veut s'en prendre directement au gamin, faute de nous avoir sous la main, déclare Bunny furieux.

Au moment même où Bunny finit sa phrase, un craquement plus lugubre que les autres se fait entendre et le bâton de Jack se recouvre instantanément de givre sous le regard ébahi des Gardiens et de Jamie.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir à tous, voilà la suite que certains(es) attendaient. J'espère que cela sera à votre goût. La suite de cette fic sera la fin, donc je vous dévoilerais une petite surprise. Ça sera un cadeau juste avant Noël. Merci Yukomin pour la correction. ^^ Bonne lecture et bonne soirée. Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un esprit de l'hiver, Jack sent l'eau glacée le frigorifier dès qu'il est à son contact. Il cherche à se débattre mais il ne parvient pas à se détacher du fouet accroché à sa jambe. L'eau est tellement noire qu'il ne distingue rien au fond du lac. D'un coup, il sent quelque chose le percuter violemment. Le choc est tellement fort que Jack ouvre la bouche. Avalant de l'eau, Jack referme rapidement la bouche et la panique commence à l'envahir. Apercevant que c'est Pitch lui-même qui l'a percuté, Jack s'éloigne. Le roi des Cauchemars n'a pas l'air perturbé par son environnement et envoie son sable noir en forme de flèche sur le jeune garçon. Touché plusieurs fois, Jack commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Jack ne peut qu'observer Pitch en train de remonter en le laissant au fond du lac. Se souvenant que les Gardiens et Jamie se trouvent sur la glace du lac, Jack imagine ce que leur réserve Pitch en arrivant. Apeuré, le jeune garçon fait apparaître de la glace dans ses mains et la lance en direction de son adversaire. Avant de fermer les yeux, Jack voit son pouvoir aller droit sur sa cible. D'un coup, les yeux de Jack se rouvrent. Ces derniers luisent d'un bleu vibrant mais rien ne laisse paraître que le jeune garçon soit éveillé. De la glace commencent alors à se former sur ses différentes blessures tandis que sa magie gèle de plus en plus vite l'eau autour de lui.

Toujours sur la glace, les Gardiens comprennent qu'il se passe quelque chose en voyant le fond du lac s'illuminer d'une lueur bleue. Ils sont encore plus surpris en apercevant une forme remonter à toute vitesse à la surface. Reconnaissant Pitch, les Gardiens écartent Jamie et empoignent leurs armes. Surgissant de la glace, le roi des Cauchemars esquisse un sourire en sortant de l'eau. Se posant sans un bruit, il toise les Gardiens.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de Jack ? tonne North furieux.

\- Hum, rien, dit Pitch amusé. Il doit être en train de se rendormir au fond du lac.

À peine le roi des Cauchemars a-t-il finit sa phrase que quelque chose sort du lac avec fracas. Un pic de glace vient alors exploser aux pieds de Pitch qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne peut l'éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commence t-il avant de voir que la glace le recouvre rapidement. Arrêtez ça !

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Bunny satisfait. Tu feras une parfaite statue de glace à mon avis. Je pense même t'expédier en Antarctique. Je vais éviter de te mettre au Pôle Nord, ça embêterait North.

Avisant le lac, Jamie s'y précipite avec North et Tooth pendant que Bunny surveille Pitch qui est recouvert entièrement de glace.

\- Où est Jack ? les interroge Jamie inquiet.

N'ayant pas de réponse des Gardiens, Jamie est sur le point de sauter dans le lac quand Tooth l'en empêche.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-dessous ! hurle Jamie. C'est noir là-dedans.

\- Tu as raison, mais tu ne peux pas plonger, lui explique Tooth sérieusement. Nous sommes en hiver et ce lac est lié à Jack. Il y fera beaucoup plus froid que dans les autres.

\- Je vais le cher…, commence North avant de s'écarter du lac précipitamment.

Effectivement de la glace se forme rapidement sur le lac, faisant disparaître le trou par lequel le Roi des Cauchemars et Jack sont tombés. Les Gardiens se regardent avec horreur en comprenant que Jack est de nouveau prisonnier sous la glace. Sandy est sur le point de la briser quant il voit quelque chose d'étrange. Se posant aux cotés de North et Tooth, il désigne le bâton de Jack. Ce dernier bouge tout seul et, d'un coup, part se planter dans la glace. Dès qu'il est en place, l'eau qui se trouvait dans la glace se répand sur le sol et la glace explose. Doucement, le corps de Jack apparaît à la surface. Sans faire de bruit, son corps s'élève dans les airs. Immobile pendant un court laps de temps, les Gardiens aperçoivent qu'il n'est pas sorti indemne de sa rencontre contre Pitch. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus les Gardiens, ce sont les yeux de Jack. Ouverts, mais luisant d'une lumière bleue. Soudain, les Gardiens et Jamie sentent une bourrasque de vent les bousculer. Soutenant le jeune garçon avec tendresse, Vent attend que la glace se reforme sur le lac avant d'y déposer Jack. L'allongeant doucement sur la glace, Vent repart comme il est venu. Dès que Jack est sur la glace, son bâton se déloge de la glace pour venir se placer au-dessus de lui. Les Gardiens se précipitent alors vers Jack. Pourtant, ils ne peuvent approcher car de la glace commence à recouvrir le jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! s'exclame Jamie effrayé. Il n'est pas…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste fatigué, le rassure North. Il a besoin de récupérer son énergie et il hiberne.

\- Comme un ours ? l'interroge Jamie surpris.

\- C'est le même principe, répond Tooth avant de se tourner vers Sandy. Peux-tu le raccompagner chez lui ?

\- Non, je veux rester auprès de Jack, déclare Jamie en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas en restant debout que tu vas l'aider, s'amuse Bunny avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. De plus, il se fait tard. Tu devrais être dans ton lit et tu n'as rien sur le dos. Si tu viens à tomber malade, Jack s'en voudra quant il se réveillera.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous revoir ? demande Jamie.

\- Nous viendrons dès que Jack sera remit, assure North avec un sourire.

Hochant la tête, Jamie part en compagnie de Sandy, même s'il reste inquiet pour Jack. Les trois autres Gardiens restent, quand à eux, auprès du jeune garçon. S'approchant de lui pour enlever la glace, ils se heurtent à des brûlures dues à la glace extrêmement froide. Regardant leurs mains, et leurs pattes pour Bunny, les Gardiens se rendent à l'évidence qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour aider Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Tooth paniquée. Nous ne pouvons pas le bouger, et encore moins le laisser là.

\- Bunny, déclare North en fronçant les sourcils. Va chercher Mère Nature.

\- Moi ! s'exclame Bunny avant de créer un Tunnel. T'en as de bonnes parfois.

Disparaissant rapidement, Bunny part faire ce qu'on lui a demandé. Pendant ce temps, Sandy revient auprès des deux autres et leur fait signe que sa mission est une réussite. Jamie est endormi dans son lit. Sandy assure même à Tooth qu'il s'est brossé les dents. Regardant avec attention Jack, le marchand de sable forme un lit au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il dorme, Sandy, lui répond North inquiet en se penchant sur Jack. Je sens sa présence vaciller et ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il…, commence Tooth en ayant les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

\- Qu'il risque de mourir si vous ne vous écartez pas, déclare une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant en empoignant leurs armes, les Gardiens sont soulagés de voir Mère Nature et Bunny. S'éloignant de Jack, les Gardiens laissent Mère Nature venir à ses côtés. Elle s'agenouille à côté de Jack et l'examine. Levant les yeux vers le bâton de Jack, Mère Nature le prend doucement. Le plaçant près de l'esprit, elle prend ensuite quelque chose à sa ceinture. Un flocon fait de glace au reflet bleu. Mère Nature le place sur la poitrine de Jack. Elle met sa main au-dessus et la clairière s'illumine d'une lumière puissante. Les Gardiens détournent le regard, éblouis. Quant ils peuvent voir de nouveau, Mère Nature tient Jack dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, un rayon de lune les entoure. Bercé par la lumière de la lune, le jeune garçon semble apaisé. Ses yeux reprennent une teinte normale avant de se fermer doucement. Pourtant, Mère Nature ne semble pas rassurée. S'approchant des Gardiens avec douceur, elle les regarde durement.

\- Vous allez devoir bien vous occuper de lui, dit-elle avec sérieux. Il est dans un état de fatigue extrême. Pitch a bien failli le tuer. Si l'inconscient de Jack ne l'avait pas mis dans un état de défense, il serait mort. Le plus dangereux, c'est son cœur. Il a prit la plupart des dégâts que mon père à lancé sur Jack. Il faudra être extrêmement prudent et ne pas laisser Jack s'épuiser. Il serra donc très faible physiquement. North, je te demande de l'accueillir au Pôle.

\- Avec plaisir, dit North. Jack y est et sera toujours le bienvenu.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, réprend Mère Nature en plaçant délicatement Jack dans les bras de North. Je viendrais lui rendre visite aussi souvent que je le peux. Tandis que toi, tu vas venir avec moi.

Se tournant vers Pitch, Mère Nature le regarde avec un air sombre. Bunny grogne un peu mais préfère se taire.

\- J'ai l'endroit parfait pour toi, déclare Mère Nature froidement. Tu pourras y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à mon fils.

Plaçant sa main sur la statue de glace qu'est Pitch, Mère Nature disparaît dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de neige tandis que les Gardiens retournent au Pôle grâce à Sandy. De retour à l'atelier de North, les Gardiens emmènent Jack dans sa chambre. Ils sont plus que surpris en trouvant plusieurs des mini-fées de Tooth endormies sur le lit du jeune garçon. Se réveillant à l'arrivée des Gardiens, elles expliquent qu'elles se sont échappées et que certaines d'entre elles, fatiguées, se sont réfugiées au Pôle. Préférant sortir de la pièce pour discuter, Tooth est heureuse de retrouver ses mini-fées, et remarque Quenotte qui sort de la capuche de North qui sort également suivit des deux autres. Quenotte tient le casier à dents de Jack et le tend à sa maîtresse.

\- Bravo ma petite Quenotte, déclare Tooth avec joie en prenant le casier doucement.

\- Pitch ne les avait pas jetées ? demande North.

\- Apparemment, non, répond Bunny avec un sourire. Et la petite a été les récupérer.

Avisant le regard sombre de Tooth sur le casier à dents de Jack, les Gardiens viennent près d'elle.

\- Un problème ? questionne North.

\- Vous pensez que Jack voudra récupérer ses souvenirs ?

\- Doucement, Toothiana, déclare Bunny. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre avant de lui proposer.

\- Mais il ne sait rien de lui, c'est cruel de le faire attendre plus longtemps, réplique la Gardienne.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bunny, rétorque North avec l'approbation de Sandy. Mère Nature a dit que Jack sera fatigué à son réveil, et lui proposer ses souvenirs ne sera pas forcement une bonne chose. De plus, il se souviendra de sa mort. Ça risque de l'agiter et de le déprimer, ce qui ne sera pas bon pour son état.

\- Vous avez raison, soupire Tooth. Mais il a le droit de savoir.

\- Nous ne disons pas le contraire mais il faudra attendre, déclare Bunny. North, peux-tu les mettre à l'abri quelque part ?

\- Évidemment, répond le Gardien russe. Et puis, nous pourrons lui laisser le choix à son réveil. Jack est loin d'être bête. Nous pouvons lui expliquer les risques qu'il encourt en choisissant de récupérer ses souvenirs. Il jugera le pour et le contre et prendra sa décision, lui-même. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui. Manny ne l'a pas désigné Gardien pour rien.

\- Ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'a pas été nommé officiellement, dit Bunny en réfléchissant.

Caressant sa barbe un long moment, North finit par froncer les sourcils. Il fait les cents pas devant la cheminée qui se trouve près du Globe. D'un coup, North bondit sur ses pieds et manque d'assommer Bunny au passage.

\- Idée ! s'exclame North esquissant un souriant.

\- C'est ça, déclare Bunny. Assommons le Lapin de Pâques, non ?

\- Et si nous faisions une grande fête, ici, au Pôle pour célébrer la nomination de Jack en tant que Gardien ? Il y aura un grand festin, et nous célébrerons ça comme il se doit.

\- Quelle bonne idée, sourit Tooth. De plus, nous pourrions fêter également son rétablissement.

\- Excellent, dit Bunny.

La marchand de sable hoche vigoureusement la tête avant de s'envoler vers le Globe. En appuyant sur l'un des leviers, les Gardiens aperçoivent avec bonheur toutes les lumières représentant les enfants s'illuminer de nouveau. Sandy fixe une lumière en particulier, celle de Jack qui se trouve au Pôle. Revenant auprès des autres Gardiens, Sandy fait apparaître, grâce à son sable, un Jack qui se tient debout parmi eux. Il fait comprendre aux autres que Jack fait partie de leur famille.

\- Tu as raison, Sandy, avoue North. Jack et nous formons une famille.

\- Jack est unique et spécial pour nous, déclare Tooth en regardant le sable de Sandy. Après tout, il n'est pas comme les autres.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour, voici la fin de ma fic! Dernier chapitre donc dernière ligne droite.  
Bonne lecture (je ne vous fais pas attendre), j'ajoute une note à la fin.  
Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires chaleureux. **

* * *

Chapitre 16

 _Noires et sombres. Ses pensées ne sont guères joyeuses. Elles vont, viennent, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles finissent toujours par repartir. Les ténèbres lui rappellent les jours passés sous la glace. Attendre, encore et encore. Ne pouvant rien faire. Ni bouger, ni parler, juste regarder le peu de lumière qui parvient à s'infiltrer par la glace. Pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité, il ressasse ses pensées jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, il se retrouve projeté dans ses propres souvenirs. Voyant Pitch, puis les Gardiens, tout se mélange. Quenotte se trouve, elle aussi, parmi les souvenirs. Tournoyant avec ses ailes vertes, elle lui apporte du réconfort, ainsi que les Gardiens présents près d'elle. Puis tout s'assombrit de nouveau. L'eau qui l'entoure, la perception de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Et surtout la sensation d'étouffer._

Phil est en train de veiller sur Jack comme à son habitude en lisant un livre quand il sent un courant d'air froid. Levant les yeux, il remarque que le lit de Jack est recouvert de givre qui se répand. Le yéti, surprit, se lève puis va vers la porte. Il sort la tête et demande à l'un des siens de trouver North et de le ramener. Phil referme doucement la porte et retourne près du lit sans pour autant s'en approcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, North franchit la porte avec inquiétude. En voyant ce qui se passe, il fronce les sourcils et s'approche du lit. Avisant les yeux de Jack rouler sous ses paupières, North se doute de quelque chose et fait reculer Phil. Grognant un peu, le yéti obéit mais avec hésitation.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit North avec douceur. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à lui mais il fait un mauvais rêve et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Jack ouvre les yeux. Haletant rapidement, le jeune garçon grimace en voyant la lumière vive de la pièce. Jack tente de voir mais sa vue est brouillée et il ne sait pas du tout où il se trouve. Quant il entend des voix, sa panique s'accentue et son bâton, posé contre l'un des murs, saute dans l'une de ses mains qui repose sur le drap du lit. Aussitôt, ce dernier se couvre encore plus de givre. En apercevant l'état de panique de Jack, North préfère le laisser se calmer. Il demande donc à Phil de sortir de la pièce et de lui envoyer Mère Nature si elle arrive. Dès que la pièce est silencieuse, Jack se calme doucement. Sa respiration s'apaise ainsi que ses pouvoirs. North en profite pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Phil un peu plus tôt.

\- Bonjour Jack, dit-il tendrement.

\- Nor…North ? demande Jack en tournant la tête, ce qui le laisse en proie à un vertige.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répond le Gardien russe soulagé. N'essaye pas de bouger pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas pour le moment. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas terrible, grimace Jack.

\- C'est normal, tu as dormi pendant plus de trois mois, explique North en fronçant les sourcils. Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés. Mère Nature nous a dit que c'était normal mais cela ne nous a pas empêché d'être agités.

\- Je suis de retour au Pôle ? questionne Jack en sentant l'air froid sur lui.

\- Oui, tu as vaincu Pitch, et nous t'avons ramenés, répond North.

\- J'ai... Pitch… ?! dit Jack avant de s'agiter. Et vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Je l'ai vu remonter à la surface. Vous n'avez rien ? Je …

\- Calme-toi, s'inquiète le Gardien russe. Nous n'avons pas été blessés. Tooth est dans son palais avec Quenotte pour ranger tout le bazar que Pitch à mis dans ses casiers à dents. Bunny est occupé à préparer Pâques et Sandy est de nouveau accaparé par ses rêves. Quant à Jamie, il pense souvent à toi d'après les dires de notre bon vieux marchand de sable. Il a hâte de te revoir. Il était très…

North ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant que Jack s'est de nouveau endormi profondément. Il le recouvre avec le drap avant de prendre doucement son bâton et de le poser à ses côtés sur le lit. Quant le Gardien russe sort de la chambre, il tombe nez à nez avec Mère Nature et lui dit que Jack s'est réveillé. Heureuse de la nouvelle, la femme ne perd pas de temps et entre dans la chambre de Jack. North en profite pour annoncer la nouvelle du réveil de Jack à ses amis en envoyant un message. Ces derniers ne se font pas prier pour répondre dans l'heure qui suit. Chacun d'eux précise que la prochaine fois que Mère Nature se montrera, ils seront présents. Enchanté de la nouvelle, North esquisse un sourire.

Beaucoup de temps est nécessaire à Jack pour récupérer. Phil l'aide à s'occuper quant il ne dort pas en lui amenant des prototypes de jouets pour voir ce qu'il en pense. Le jeune garçon est ravi de pouvoir tout essayer en avant première et remercie le yéti. Les Gardiens sont, quand à eux, heureux de constater qu'à chacune de leur visite, Jack reste éveillé de plus en plus longtemps. Tooth lui parle sans cesse de son château et Quenotte ne cesse de piailler pour que Jack s'occupe d'elle. Bunny, lui, préfère essayer de remettre le jeune garçon sur pieds grâce à des exercices et des mouvements dans la mesure du possible. Sandy, pour sa part, préfère apprendre à Jack tout ce qui concerne le monde des esprits. Aucun des Gardiens n'en veut à Jack s'il s'endort en pleine milieu de ce qu'ils font. Au contraire, ils comprennent que le jeune garçon n'est pas encore remis et préfèrent patienter. Finalement, après quelques mois, Mère Nature est ravie de voir que Jack peut enfin sortir de son lit même si c'est avec de l'aide. S'étant vu interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'est Phil qui est en charge de s'occuper à plein temps de Jack et il ne s'en plaint pas. La compagnie du jeune garçon lui fait plaisir et inversement. Bunny finit par recommencer à entraîner Jack mais avec douceur et sans précipitation pour ne pas le démoraliser.

Finalement, il aura fallu une année entière, plus quelques mois, à Jack pour récupérer pleinement. Après avoir été examiné une dernière fois par Mère Nature, le jeune garçon peut de nouveau réutiliser ses pouvoirs mais avec précaution. Sa nomination officielle en temps que Gardien est célébrée et un festin est préparé en son honneur. Pourtant, les Gardiens savent pertinemment que l'un des moments les plus redoutés est arrivé. Celui des souvenirs de Jack. Quand Phil emmène Jack dans la salle du Globe, tous les Gardiens sont présents et demandent à Jack de s'asseoir. Obéissant, le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils en les voyant aussi inquiets. Un long silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que North le brise. Il explique à Jack tout ce qu'il sait à propos de lui sauf sa mort. Puis il dépose le casier qu'il avait conservé sur la table basse où se trouve les rafraîchissements.

\- Tout ce que tu recherches est là-dedans, dit North en fixant le jeune garçon. Ta vie précédente, ta famille, tes souvenirs.

\- Et je peux vraiment les retrouver ? demande Jack.

\- Bien sûr, déclare Tooth en souriant. Il est grand temps que tu sache qui tu es. Nous pouvons rester à tes côtés ou nous pouvons de te laisser seul.

\- Je préfère que vous restiez là, murmure Jack peu rassuré.

Comprenant son angoisse, les Gardiens acquiescent. Quenotte vient alors se poser sur la main de Jack quand il dit qu'il est prêt. La mini-fée pose sa main sur la boite tandis que Jack pose un de ses doigts. Aussitôt, ses souvenirs l'envahissent. Certains sont joyeux, heureux, d'autres le sont moins. Toute sa vie défile devant ses yeux et il reprend lentement conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Quenotte vient alors essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur son visage avec tristesse. Jack la rassure en la prenant dans sa main en lui disant que ce sont des larmes de joie.

\- Sais-tu enfin qui tu es ? demande North.

\- Oui, et apparemment je suis un Gardien depuis plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, dit-il en souriant. Ça fait un bien fou de savoir que l'on a existé avant.

\- As-tu appris quelque chose de plus ?

\- J'avais une sœur, Emma, explique Jack en réfléchissant. C'est pour elle que j'ai donné ma vie. Nous avions décidés de faire du patin à glace sur le lac sauf que ça ne nous a pas réussit.

\- Es-tu satisfait ? l'interroge Tooth.

\- Oui, surtout que je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un à protéger, répond Jack en fermant les yeux.

\- Qui ? questionne North.

\- Jamie, souffle Jack. Il fait partie de ma famille puisqu'il est le descendant de ma sœur.

Surpris, les Gardiens échangent un regard sans comprendre. Bunny est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais North le devance.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ce sont les mêmes, déclare Jack. Les yeux, le visage, les cheveux. Jamie est le sosie exact de ma sœur. J'aimerais le lui demander.

Écarquillant les yeux, Jack porte son regard sur North. Ce dernier voit le regard de l'enfant se porter sur lui avec émerveillement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande North sur ses gardes.

\- Nous sommes bientôt à Noël, dit Jack en calculant. Est-ce qu'avant de revenir ici, on pourrait passer voir Jamie ? Vous avez promis de m'emmener le voir.

\- Effectivement, déclare Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment vas-tu dire à cet enfant que tu lui es lié par le sang ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, répond simplement Jack.

Au cours de la semaine qui précède Noël, Jack est particulièrement anxieux. Pour essayer de le détendre, North lui donne à boire du chocolat chaud. Grossière erreur car le jeune garçon est remonté comme une pile électrique et ne cesse de voler dans tous les sens, faisant part de ses farces à tous. Les elfes qu'il croise se retrouvent sur un toboggan de glace et glissent jusque dans la réserve de jouets tandis que les yétis font des batailles de boules de neiges avec Jack dans les couloirs. North a fort à faire avec le jeune garçon et décide de ne plus lui donner de boisson aussi sucrée. Enfin, le jour tant attendu arrive. Jack est nerveux car c'est son premier Noël depuis trois cent ans. Comme les Gardiens ont décidés de l'accompagner, la distribution des cadeaux finit en course poursuite pour savoir qui arrive à déposer les cadeaux en premier. Ainsi, la distribution ne s'est jamais faite aussi vite. Vers minuit, North arrive en vue de la maison de Jamie. Il fait descendre son traîneau sans bruit tandis que Jack descend sous la fenêtre. Créant une boule neige avec ses pouvoirs, il la lance sur la fenêtre du jeune garçon endormi dans son lit. Sursautant, Jamie se réveille et aperçoit la neige sur la vitre. Se précipitant, il aperçoit Jack en bas et ouvre la fenêtre.

\- Jack, s'écrie t-il avant de voir le jeune garçon lui faire signe de descendre en silence.

Apercevant l'heure, Jamie grimace. Il enfile son manteau et ses patins avant de sortir doucement de sa chambre. Il dévale les escaliers et se retrouve vite dehors. Dès qu'il est près de Jack, il lui saute dans les bras. Après s'être assuré que ce n'est pas un rêve, Jamie frotte ses yeux et aperçoit les autres Gardiens.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demande Jamie.

\- Oui, je suis en pleine forme, déclare Jack en tendant la main pour faire apparaître une boule de neige.

\- Ça a été long, avoue Jamie. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Je sais, lui assure Jack. Et tu n'étais pas le seul. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Nous autres, les Gardiens, ne pouvons pas rester en contact prolongé avec les enfants.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Jamie.

\- Car nous ne pouvons le faire avec vous tous, explique Jack. Vous êtes trop nombreux. Pourtant, je suis venu te voir pour te rassurer. Mais j'ai également une question pour toi.

\- Laquelle ? l'interroge Jamie.

\- Dans ta famille, commence Jack en cherchant ses mots, aurais-tu une arrière grand-mère, voire plus, qui s'appelait Emma?

Réfléchissant aux paroles de Jack, Jamie réfléchit. D'un coup, il part en courant dans la maison et revient avec quelque chose.

\- La mère de mon arrière-grand-mère tenait énormément à ce portrait de sa mère, répond Jamie en tendant un cadre à l'esprit de l'hiver. C'est dans ma famille depuis longtemps. Maman dit que ça date d'au moins trois cent ans.

Prenant le cadre avec précaution, Jack regarde attentivement l'image qui y est représentée. La jeune femme sur le portrait ressemble trait pour trait à sa sœur mais avec quelques années de plus. Heureux de le savoir, Jack prend dans ses bras Jamie qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe.

\- On dirait que l'on a beaucoup en commun, sourit Jack.

\- Jack, il est temps d'y aller, dit North en regardant la lune étendre ses rayons.

\- Déjà ?! s'exclame Jamie, déçu. Mais vous venez d'arriver.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, explique Jack. Mais je reviendrais, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu me le promets ? questionne Jamie en le voyant s'envoler.

\- Bien sûr, je suis l'un des Gardiens, répond Jack en souriant. Je serais toujours là auprès de toi. Il te suffit de penser à moi et je le percevrais. Je veillerais toujours sur les enfants.

FIN

* * *

 **Enfin, la fin! Et une qui me satisfait pleinement. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lus, suivis et qui ont commentés ma première fic. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit, que ce soit les encouragements, les fautes (au secours!) ou autres. Merci à ma Yuko pour les corrections.**

 **Merci à ChibichibiLuna, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Yukomin et les Guests, je vous adore et cela m'encourage à poursuivre la fanfiction.**

 **Ma fanfiction sur Jack Frost était, à la base, une histoire pour Yukomin et moi, notre petit secret. Pourtant, elle (la fic) est venue se mettre au chaud sur ce site génial. Elle est devenue la vôtre autant que la mienne. N'hésitez pas à la partager et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu du début jusqu'à la fin malgré quelques petites ressemblances avec d'autres fics.**

 **Passez tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes, en espérant que le Père Noël (ou plutôt North) sera gentil avec vous!**

 **Pour mon petit cadeau : c'est ma prochaine fic qui portera sur Dragons. J'ai déjà commencé le prologue mais je ne publierais pas de suite, il faut prolonger le suspense sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez de mes nouvelles l'année prochaine.**

 **À bientôt! Bisouilles!**


End file.
